L'Arrangement
by Gis'Lemonade
Summary: Quand un prisonnier ne peut recevoir ni visite, ni présent, que peut-on donc lui offrir en échange d'informations ? Hermione et Lucius en viennent alors à un compromis.. Version française avec accord de l'auteur LAURIELOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !  
**

**Ceci est ma première traduction : j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur sur cette histoire que j'aimerais vous faire partager  
**

**Il existe bien trop peu de Lucius/Hermione sur ce site, je m'engage donc à remplir un peu ce pairing :p  
**

**Bref l'histoire comporte 7 chapitres et TOUT appartient à LaurieLove qui m'a adorablement permit de traduire et de publier son histoire  
**

**Le nom officiel est "The Arrangement" que vous pourrez retrouvez facilement sur ce site  
**

**Je compte poster une fois par semaine, le jeudi.**

**Je répondrais aux reviews par message, et aux anonymes en début de chapitre !  
**

**Voilà, Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

**Première Semaine**

Pour quelqu'un étant sur le point d'entrer à Azkaban, Hermione Granger demeurait curieusement calme.

Bien entendu, elle n'était là que pour une heure, et uniquement pour son travail : rendre visite au prisonnier 1625 dans le cadre du Programme de Réhabilitation et de Resocialisation. Il y avait en fait peu de personnes disposées à sa réalisation.

La muraille entourant Azkaban, constituées de pierres grises, rugueuses et humides, sans doute taillées dans un antique et obscur matériau, avait le pouvoir d'annihiler tout bonheur et toute chaleur propre à ceux qui y entraient, même à présent, alors que les Détraqueurs avaient quitté les lieux.

Mais Hermione, n'avait été que trop heureuse de pouvoir ainsi faire du bénévolat. La perspective de pouvoir travailler avec un détenu d'Azkaban avait réveillé son sens inné du challenge, perspective si éloignée de son travail habituel et de l'inéluctable routine qui occupait ses jours au Ministère. Elle avait ainsi sauté sur l'occasion.

En effet, dernièrement son quotidien était devenu bien trop banal alors qu'elle regrettait la spontanéité de son ancienne vie, ainsi que la sensation qu'elle avait connu d'être utile à autrui.

Hermione s'était soigneusement préparée, comme toujours. Elle s'était jetée diverses charmes protecteurs et, selon une technique moldue recommandée en période de stress par sa tante Veronica, elle avait passé plus d'une heure la nuit dernière à méditer.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement sa minutieuse préparation qui était parvenue à apaiser ses craintes. En effet, le prisonnier 1625 présentait un trait de personnalité assez particulier. En effet, il était certain qu'il la détestait. Elle présumait également le détester. Elle avait haï son fils mais n'en connaissait que très peu sur le père. Certes, son attitude arrogante l'agaçait déjà hautement à l'avance, mais son refus obstiné de reconnaître l'unicité et l'égalité parmis l'humanité, représentait le challenge auquel elle souhaitait s'attaquer.

Son travail avec elle était crucial pour lui : des résultats performants sous sa direction lui assureraient sa libération. Il avait en effet, manqué de peu son propre affranchissement. Sa femme et son fils avaient été gracié : leur rejet des idéaux de Voldemort avait apparemment paru comme plus évident et plus authentique que le sien. Il avait donc été conclu que, à titre individuel, il avait seulement agi pour son propre avantage, par lâcheté. Il était pourtant clair que le Magenmagot avait également vu un autre intérêt à l'envoyer à Azkaban ( un endroit qui lui était d'ailleurs devenu familier ), lui offrant gracieusement le temps de ruminer ses anciens échecs.

Le prisonnier 1625 était détenu dans une cellule individuelle. Elle contenait une unique et étroite fenêtre, bien trop haute pour lui permettre de voir au travers, une couchette, un toilette, un lavabo, une chaise en bois, et rien d'autre. La porte était verrouillée, scellée magiquement, empêchant ne serait-ce qu'une mince lueur d'espoir émanant du couloir de s'infiltrer à travers l'absence d'interstice. La cellule était également insonorisée : ainsi aucune requête ni aucune plainte ne pouvait être entendue.

Malgré tout, Hermione pénétra au sein de l'édifice et suivit le nonchalant et laconique garde, jusqu'à la cellule. Elle éprouvait comme l'impression de pouvoir détecter les lourdes plaintes de désespoir de tant d'âmes, ancrées dans la roche elle-même, comme si les tourments des siècles passés s'étaient imprimés dans le cœur même du bâtiment. L'obscurité refroidissait ses os, et la morosité constante dégoulinant des murs ébranla soudainement son âme. Elle frissonna impulsivement, violemment, comme elle le faisait de temps à autres depuis son arrivée. Le garde la regarda de ses yeux sombres, alors que ses lèvres, minces et tordues s'incurvèrent sarcastiquement.

Ils avaient marché, encore et encore, et plus haut, toujours plus haut, enchainant couloirs sombres et étroits, escaliers étriqués constitués de vieilles pierres usés par les ans, tant et si bien qu'elle était à présent certaine d'avoir atteint le sommet de la prison.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. N'apercevant aucune entrée, Hermione ne fut d'abord pas vraiment convaincue d'être arrivée à bon port. Mais le garde agita ensuite sa baguette, d'un las mouvement de poignet, empli de ressentiment. Et soudain, le morceau de mur se tenant derrière elle, se décala, révélant ce qui semblait être une porte.

- C'est ici, souffla -t'il finalement. Vous avez une heure. La porte se verrouille automatiquement des deux côtés.

Il se détourna, prêt à déguerpir.

- Et si j'ai besoin de sortir ?

- _Icarcero Overto. _Vous avez une baguette : utilisez-là, éructa le garde de sa petite bouche étroite.

Il frappa alors la porte, qui s'ouvrit à peine en un gémissement audible. Le garde lui indiqua d'un bref mouvement de tête d'entrer. Et pour la première fois, elle hésita alors que les battements de son cœur semblaient s'être rendus perceptibles. Mais Hermione posa sa main sur la porte, puis poussa. La cellule était sombre, elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer si quelqu'un s'y trouvait véritablement. Elle était enfin entrée, et dès l'instant où elle y était parvenue, la porte s'était bruyamment refermée derrière elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, d'abord à cause du choc, ensuite pour qu'ils s'adaptent à l'obscurité ambiante. En face d'elle, dans un des recoins sombres, elle aperçut un visage aux longs cheveux pâles. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle vit la silhouette faire un pas vers elle. Sa figure était recouverte de poussière sombre, son ancienne chevelure, douce comme la soie, semblait sèche et mate. L'ombre trébucha sous ses yeux, alors que ses sourcils demeuraient froncés, comme s'il regardait à travers elle. Il était en plein désarroi et encore plus échevelé qu'elle ne l'avait même vu pendant les derniers instants de la Guerre.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Il la regardait fixement. Et même au travers de ses yeux rougis, et de ses paupières lourdes de reproches, ses yeux brillaient, si gris et lumineux, qu'elle en fût surprise.

Lucius Malefoy fit un second pas vers elle. Cette fois, elle parvint à rester stoïque, affirmant sa détermination. Se grandissant imperceptiblement, elle releva le menton.

- Bon après-midi, Mr Malefoy

Au début, il y eut un silence, puis de profondes, et effrayantes paroles lui furent adressées.

- En est-ce un ?

Sa voix la prit par surprise. Elle était plus basse, que celle dont elle se souvenait, rauque et impersonnelle.

- Excusez-moi ? Bégaya -t'elle.

- En est-ce un ? Un bon après-midi ?

- Je…

Elle réalisa à présent combien de lui souhaiter un « bon après-midi » eut été ridicule. Elle se mit à rougir

- Je ne le saurais pas, déclara -t'il d'un ton comprenant tout à la fois humour et ressentiment.

- Il est un peu plus de trois heures…

Malefoy la regarda. Encore une fois, elle venait de sortir une idiotie. Sa conscience du temps lui ayant été retiré, ses propos apparaissaient comme superflus. Elle était honteuse de sa propre condescendance à son égard.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils envoyé ? Demanda -t'il alors, froid mais déterminé.

- Pour poursuivre votre programme.

- Je le sais bien … mais pourquoi vous ?

- Personne d'autre ne voulait le faire.

- Rassurant, Ricana -t'il

- Si vous le faîtes correctement, vous serez relâché

- Et qu'implique exactement « le faire correctement » ?

Elle haussa plus ou moins les épaules.

- Montrer de l'intérêt, être positif, présenter un comportement qui puisse me convaincre que vous renoncez au côté obscur…

- Vous convaincre ?

- Oui

- Et est-ce que cela implique des questions, des examens ? Le Ministère a-t'il mit en place différentes expériences visant à plonger dans les méandres de mes pensées pour décider si oui ou non, je suis assez sain d'esprit pour réintégrer la bonne société ?

Ses mots étaient glacés, plein d'un amer sarcasme.

- Non pas vraiment. Cela implique de … parler

Malefoy ne répondit pas, comme s'il refusait déjà sa proposition. Il se détourna, le regard fixement rivé sur le mur du fond. Elle patienta.

- Je ne suis là que pour une heure, Mr Malefoy. Vous n'avez eu que vous-même pour seule compagnie pendant trois ans. Je ne suis pas forcément ce que vous pourriez espérer de mieux, mais si j'étais vous, je profiterais de l'occasion.

Malefoy demeura debout, dos à elle, toujours silencieux. Après un certain moment, elle décida de s'asseoir sur la seule et unique chaise présente dans la cellule.

Son silence se poursuivit ainsi pendant près de quinze minutes.

Hermione étudia son dos. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi longs mais, enchevêtrés de terre, semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ressentit l'intense envie d'y passer un peigne. Elle aurait très bien pu utiliser la magie, mais curieusement, l'envie de les brosser à la main en était presqu'écrasante.

Il avait été autorisé à garder ses propres vêtements et portait ainsi une longue veste noire, descendant bien plus bas que ses hanches. Autrefois, il avait sans douté été un très beau vêtement, mais il était à présent d'un ton grisâtre, et les coutures élimées autour des poignets, tombaient misérablement en lambeaux.

Elle patientait. Des centaines de paroles lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle ne voulait absolument pas lui donner la satisfaction de contempler sa propre frustration.

Et puis soudain, Malefoy se retourna et dirigea son regard vers elle. Son sourcil droit ironiquement relevé, il feignit la surprise

- Encore là ?

Sa voix, toujours sarcastique, avait cependant retrouvé la douceur presque séduisante qu'elle avait toujours eu. Elle en fût presque rassurée.

Mais ne releva pas. Il pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu…

Malefoy baissa les yeux, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna d'elle à nouveau.

- De quel département avez-vous été envoyé ?

- Département de la Justice Magique, Division de La Réhabilitation.

- Réhabilitation, Souffla -t'il sans masquer un de ces habituels ricanements ironiques

- Drago travaille également dans ce département maintenant, Osa -t'elle

Elle remarqua son regard glissant rapidement vers elle, ses traits soudainement tendus de l'intérêt qu'il portait à ses paroles.

- Il travaille dans le même couloir que moi, bien que nous soyons tous les deux si occupés que nous ne nous voyons que rarement.

Elle le sentit lutter contre lui-même. Ses mains étaient jointes, ses narines dilatées.

- Est-ce que …

Il retint sa question

- Est-ce que quoi ? Demanda -t'elle

- Bien ? Est-ce qu'il va … bien ?

Ce fût comme si Malefoy forçait les mots à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, comme s'il souffrait de les lui offrir. Elle fut prise d'un curieuse vague d'émotion.

- Très bien. Il est très respecté au département. Il a toujours eu un esprit aiguisé … et, aussi surprenant que celui puisse paraître, une morale à toute épreuve.

Malefoy la regarda fixement de ses yeux froids

- Lui avez-vous mentionné que vous viendriez ici ?

- Il le sait. Tout le département le sait. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler avant mon départ. Mais si je l'avez eu, je suis sûre qu'il vous aurait envoyé ses salutations.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trente-sept mois.

- Je le sais, soupira -t'elle en laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

Malgré des mesures plus « humaines » imposées par Shacklebolt, le traitement des prisonniers à Azkaban demeurait bien plus dur que celui des prisons moldues.

- C'est ridicule que vous n'ayez pas droit aux visiteurs

Il ricana

- Visiteurs ? Je ne suis même pas autorisé à recevoir des lettres, Miss Granger. Rien. Si par hasard, vous décidiez de m'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un sou, même m'amuser à le mâcher me serait refusé.

Elle leva les yeux. Malgré ses sombres paroles, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train d'offrir un paquet de chewing-gum à Lucius Malefoy. Et malgré cette décadente vision, elle du s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Mais vous avez parfois le droit de vous promener dans la cour, non ?

- Pas plus d'une fois par mois.

Hermione prit le temps de scruter son visage, mais il demeurait plus impénétrable que jamais. Avait-il assez souffert ? Avait-il payé le prix de ses actes ? Avait-il changé ? Elle en doutait. Pourtant elle n'avait plus peur de lui, comme autrefois. Il ne l'intimidait même plus. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il l'intriguait au plus haut point. Malgré son apparence hagard, il conservait une certaine noblesse même au cœur de la désolation où elle se tenait, l'admirant.

Trois années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban était une peine assez lourde. S'il parvenant à la convaincre de ne plus être une menace pour la société, et s'il satisfaisait à quelques exigences du Ministère ( dont elle avait jusqu'à présent sciemment oublié de parler ), même elle, soutiendrait sa libération.

Mais Malefoy n'en dit pas plus. Elle non plus, ne voulant pas lui imposer ses questions. Hermione avait reçu des directives du ministères à propos d'interrogations spécifiques, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Elle devait revenir chaque semaine et espérant ainsi pouvoir mettre en place une certaine confiance, si cela se révélait possible.

Malefoy demeurait donc là. Il ne semblait pas la regarder, et ainsi elle ne voulu pas satisfaire son égo en le dévisageant ouvertement. Mais après un discret coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle réalisa que son regard l'effleurait de temps à autres. Fréquemment, elle l'entendait prendre de longues et profondes inspirations. Elle se demanda d'abord s'il était malade, si, par hasard, ses poumons luttaient pour inspirer, mais ce n'était ni une toux, ni une respiration sifflante. Il s'avérait en fait qu'il prenait de plus longues inspirations de temps en temps. Et dans ces moments-là, ses yeux se fermaient furtivement, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

Mais au creux de cette austère sentiment d'intimité, elle se surprit à ressentir à nouveau l'étrange envie de brosser ses longs cheveux.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Demanda Hermione après quelques minutes plongées dans un silence profond.

- Non. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, continua -t'il alors que sa voix devenait plus sarcastique et glaciale que jamais, vous êtes assise sur mon unique chaise.

- Je.. Je suis désolée

Elle se leva.

- Voilà, je peux m'asseoir sur le lit

Elle s'installa sur le mince matelas et immédiatement, les lattes, dures et grinçantes, s'affaissèrent sous son poids. Les yeux de Malefoy s'élargirent, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise de se lever, de ne pas s'asseoir à l'endroit où il dormait. Cependant il ne dit rien. Il se balança quelque peu mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Il resta debout pendant un certain temps, puis après un autre profonde inspiration, il tira la chaise vacante vers lui et s'y installa.

- Drago est devenu très proche d'Astoria Greengrass.

Cette soudaine information intime, ainsi placée, semblait en totale contradiction avec l'atmosphère humide ambiante.

Malefoy se tourna vers elle, alors que toute lumière venait de quitter ses yeux. La bouche ouverte, il paraissait en proie à un combat intérieur, tentant vainement de ne pas paraître curieux.

- Vous la connaissez ? Continua Hermione

- Je connais sa famille. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Est-elle…

Hermione attendit qu'il finisse de poser sa question.

- Intelligente ? Compléta -t'il finalement.

- Hmm..

Hermione fut prise de court. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait lui demandait à quoi elle ressemblait ou encore si son ascendance de Sang-Pur se reflétait dans la finesse de ses traits.

- Oui. Elle est très modeste. Charmante.

Elle tenta de cacher la surprise dans sa voix.

- Et très attirance, Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Malefoy la regarda à nouveau, se demandant clairement comment elle avait pu dire une chose pareille. Son manque de présomption lui plaisait.

Le temps défilait. Il y avait quelques moments de silence, mais Hermione ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise, et quelques coups d'œil lancés vers Malefoy lui permirent de déceler un expression étrangement calme sur ses traits, mais si elle suspectait qu'il ne l'était pas non plus. Elle remarqua que la clarté de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux gris, opposée à la noirceur des murs et du mobilier brun l'entourant, formait un saisissant contraste.

Puis un gémissement la sortit de ses rêveries, et la porte fut à nouveau révélée. Une fois ouverte, le gardien taciturne apparut dans l'embrasure.

- C'est l'heure, murmura -t'il.

Hermione se leva, puis reporta son regard vers Malefoy

- Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine. Au revoir.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Hermione se retourna, et suivit le garde dehors, en entendant l'épaisse porte se refermer sur Malefoy.

-xxoOoxx-

Lucius Malefoy se tenait là, dans sa cellule, se sentant tout à coup encore plus seule qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces trois dernières années d'emprisonnement. Les effluves du parfum de cette femme, pommes et fleurs délicates*. Effluves qu'il s'était retrouvé à inhaler désespérément, alors qu'elle s'attardait avec lui. Il espéra qu'ils demeureraient encore jusqu'à qu'elle ne revienne…

* * *

* En vérité ce n'était pas « fleurs délicates » dans la véritable traduction mais « Pois de senteur ». Or je ne connais pas l'odeur de cette fleur, et je trouvais également son appellation française ( passablement très moche ), du coup je me suis permit un léger écart :p

J'attends vos reviews avec énormément d'impatience : à tout de suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici le second chapitre comme promis)

Encore une fois, tout appartient à LaurieLove

Merci à **Diane37, Ju' de Mel'on, Jabelherdra, BrunasseLucile, YokoSo'Moon, LaurieLove, Ange Lapuce, Beta-test et Mane-Jei** pour leurs reviews

**Emayelle** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, très peu de Lucius/Hermione sur ce site, ça fait du bien un peu de nouveauté, mais malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucun autre endroit où lire d'autres histoires portant sur ce couple si d'ailleurs tu as des infos, fais tourner Bref, merci d'avoir prit le temps de commenter, en espérant que ce chapitre t'intriguera autant que le précedent)

Suite à la vague de suppression de fanfic, notamment des M et notamment des trad' ( pour ne pas arranger mon cas ), si l'histoire venait à disparaitre, j'essaierais ( avec l'accord de l'auteur ) de publier sur HPFanfic, je vous préviens au cas où, mais bon ne parlons pas de malheur :)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Deuxième Semaine**

Hermione arriva à Azkaban bien plus tôt que la semaine précédente. Le même garde la salua l'accueillit était déjà un bien trop grand mot elle fut en réalité reçue par un hum bourru puis il la fit attendre le temps réglementaire avant de l'escorter une nouvelle fois le long des sombres corridors et au travers des escaliers les menant à la cellule de Malefoy. Elle avait pu brièvement parler à Drago durant la semaine et lui avait annoncé que son père allait bien, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Drago avait été clairement soulagé et lui avait demandé de dire à Lucius que la maison était en ordre, que son travail lui plaisait et Hermione fut surprise de son ouverture d'esprit lui transmettait son amour. Voilà à peu près ce qu'elle devait faire passer du fils au père.

Son temps était limité cette semaine seules quinze minutes lui avaient été autorisé, en raison d'un changement d'affectation à Azkaban. Autant elle haïssait les lieux, autant elle ne supportait pas de se sentir pressée par le temps.

La porte se referma derrière elle, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cellule. Elle scruta un instant le visage de Malefoy, espérant y déceler une quelconque émotion relative à son entrée dans la pièce. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y lire. Presqu'immédiatement, elle décida de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le bord de sa couchette et entreprit de lui parler de tout et de rien, allant de la météo jusqu'aux détails fastidieux de la bureaucratie ministérielle. A certains moments, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, et le seul son encore perceptible se révélait être le bruit insistant des gouttes d'eau sales dégoulinant le long du mur humide, formant une petit flaque qui s'écoulait au travers d'une grille encastrée dans le sol.

- J'ai vu Drago. Il m'a demandé de vous dire que tout allait bien à la maison et qu'il s'y rendait fréquemment. Il est heureux au Ministère mais demeure très occupé.

Malefoy hocha la tête sans la quitter du regard, comme si son esprit se nourrissait des quelques bribes d'informations qu'elle avait glané pour lui.

- Et il vous envoie également son amour.

Elle venait de parler, sincèrement et doucement, comme si elle constituait une intrusion au creux de ce moment d'intimité.

Malefoy encaissa l'information. Après un moment, il se retourna et le silence s'abattit sur eux à nouveau. Hermione jouait avec ses jambes, éraflant de ses pieds le sol de pierre, surprenant alors un énorme coléoptère caché sous la couchette.

- Et mon ex-femme ?

Hermione leva les yeux , choquée par sa requête vis-à-vis de Narcissa. La femme de Malefoy l'avait quitté peu de temps après la guerre. Certains disaient même qu'en venant lors du procès de son mari, elle aurait pu lui éviter la prison. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas voulu témoigner en sa faveur, et le divorce avait été prononcé alors qu'il était déjà derrière les barreaux.

- Elle ne doit pas venir au manoir, Continua -t'il d'une voix froide. Je ne veux pas d'elle là-bas.

- Je .. J'en parlerais à Drago.

Malefoy la regarda brièvement avant que son visage ne se torde en un sarcastique ricanement, puis se détourna. Mais pour une fois, Hermione savait que le rictus ne lui était pas adressé à elle, mais au souvenir du comportement de sa femme.

A ce moment, le gémissement de la porte retentit à nouveau autour d'eux. Son temps était écoulé. Le gardien la pressa en laissant Malefoy dans son propre néant, brutal et glacé.

**Troisième Semaine**

Et cela continua comme ça la semaine suivante. Peu de discussion en réalité, de quelque importance que ce soit, mais la présence de l'autre les mettait à l'aise. Cet homme recevait très peu de contact humain. Il donnait à Hermione la satisfaction de pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle seule, était en mesure de lui prodiguer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ni pour ce qu'elle était, ni pour la plaisir qu'elle en tirait. Cependant, elle savait qu'il anticipait ses visites, attendant avec impatience les instants qu'elle passerait dans sa cellule. Il la voulait, malgré le fait qu'elle soit Née-Moldue, malgré le fait qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il méprisait, elle le savait.

**Quatrième Semaine**

La semaine suivante, après une bref conversation inintéressante portant sur la nourriture dans la prison, Hermione révéla enfin la véritable raison inavouée jusque là de ses voyages hebdomadaires.

- Mr Malefoy… En vérité, je ne suis pas seulement ici pour mener à bien votre réhabilitation. En fait, le Ministère pense que vous détenez certaines informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. Il espère que vous serez prêt à nous les faire partager, en échange bien sûr d'un avis plus … favorable, relatif à votre prochaine libération.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec force et courage, mais sentait que sa gorge s'était alors brutalement asséchée. Elle avala sa salive, scrutant son visage, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction.

Ses yeux gris brillaient d'intérêt, suite à la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire

- Et bien et bien… Pas si innocente que ça après tout, Miss Granger.

- Je ne fais que suivre les instructions, Mr Malefoy

- Corruption… Qui l'eût cru ?

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Malefoy, pâle relique de ce qu'il avait été. Malgré elle, elle le trouva attirant.

- Je le vois plutôt comme une sorte d'accord mutuel, profitable à tout le monde

- La liberté contre des informations ?

- C'est un stratagème vieux comme le monde.

Malefoy demeura silencieux, la dévisageant. Elle soutenu son regard, prenant conscience de l'éclat de ses yeux, au beau milieu de cet environnement stérile et fade. Elle pouvait sentir son mécontentement, mais pas une fois elle ne le sentit prêt à la mettre dehors. Il avait tellement besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, de la présence de l'autre, tellement de choses qu'elle lui apportait.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda -t'il sèchement.

Elle sentit son corps onduler de satisfaction face à sa subite capitulation. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Le Ministère a des raisons de croire que quelqu'un travaillant en son sein, a contribué à fournir des informations privilégiées à Voldemort durant la guerre. Il a jusqu' présent réussit à échapper à nos contrôles. C'est apparemment un Sang-mêlé, dont la famille faisait partie des opposants à Voldemort. Il est d'ailleurs censé l'être aussi. En fait, ça pourrait être différentes personnes. Mais nous voulons éviter de perturber des familles avec des enquêtes n'ayant pas lieu d'être, et nous espérions donc que vous pourriez nous aider.

Malefoy était tout à fait calme, et le demeura encore quelques instants. Pourtant, elle pu déceler une certaine pointe de désespoir dans ses paroles lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Et en quoi bénéficierais-je de cette… arrangement ?

- Vous y gagnerez votre liberté.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela prendra des mois avant qu'elle ne soit, ne serait-ce qu'envisagée, Se moqua -t'il. Qu'est-ce que je gagne maintenant ?

Hermione le regarda plus attentivement. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il venait de déceler une opportunité d'obtenir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait venir briser la monotonie de son quotidien, tant que cela pouvait le sortir de sa brutale désolation.

- Je ne peux rien vous donner, c'est interdit. Votre peine serait alors prolongée et je ne pourrais plus revenir ici.

Il ne broncha pas. Elle savait à quel point il souffrait d'entendre ces mots. Ses visites étaient pour lui son seul rayon de soleil au cœur de ce monde confiné, aux reflets sombres.

Elle déglutit. La gentillesse innée d'Hermione la poussait à vouloir soulager sa souffrance. Elle voulait le remercier de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour eux. Une partie d'elle-même partageait sa plongée dans cette agonie, privé de contact humain, d'occasion de contempler la vie, d'observer la beauté, uniquement entrecoupé de ses rapides apparitions d'une semaine à l'autre. Mais en même temps, ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur lui, était tellement enivrant. Debout, seuls, ensemble, dans la pénombre glacée de cette cellule humide, des frissons parcouraient sa peau, comme si elle détenait ses seuls espoirs au creux de ses mains.

- Connaissez-vous son nom ? Demanda -t'elle directement alors que sa voix brisait brutalement le lourd silence qui régnait.

- Oui. Nous travaillions ensemble pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Se remémorer ainsi son passé, ne lui fit étrangement ni chaud ni froid.

Il la dévisagea, patientant. Hermione avait très bien compris pourquoi il la faisait ainsi attendre. De par les nébuleux engrenages judiciaires du Ministère, des mois passeraient avant qu'il ne soit libéré, même en ayant avoué tout ce qu'il savait. Elle admirait sa volonté et son obstination.

Malefoy braqua son regard vers le sien. L'acier en fusion de ses prunelles semblait brûler l'air fétide les entourant. Hermione se permit un frisson d'appréhension, cheminant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant que son âme ne décide à sa place.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Si vous me donnez son nom, je vous montrerais mes seins, nus, pendant trente secondes.

Silence.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle ne pouvait plus se rétracter à présent. Mais, étrangement, elle était totalement satisfaite de sa déclaration. S'il acceptait, elle le ferait. Son corps frissonna à nouveau, ni tout à fait d'appréhension, ni vraiment de froid.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se produisit, ils se regardèrent stoïquement comme ils le faisaient parfois. Puis ces lèvres rosées s'incurvèrent en un sourire ironique alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire railleur.

- Je ne suis pas à un de ces vulgaires adolescents acnéiques, élève en troisième année à Poufsouffle, ou que sais-je encore, Miss Granger. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi désespéré…

- Je ne peux rien vous donner de tangible, rien si ce n'est mon humanité. C'est donc mon offre.

Mais il se tenait toujours là en ricanant.

- Vous me surprenez à offrir votre corps contre des informations.

- Je vous offre quelque chose que vous ne pourrez recevoir autrement que par moi. Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous apporter quelque chose. Je ne peux changer vos conditions d'emprisonnement. C'est donc la seule chose que je puisse faire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai envie de voir ce que vous souhaitez m'offrir. Que j'ai envie de vous regarder.

Plus que jamais, ses traits étaient emplis de hargne. Pour la première fois, elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Mais quelques instants seulement plus tard, sa détermination refit surface, plus puissante que jamais. Ce besoin de lui rappeler constamment l'inégalité sociale qui les caractérisait, reflétait son propre manque de confiance en lui ainsi que sa soudaine confusion, elle s'y était en réalité attendue.

- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes un homme. Et moi, quelque soit mon héritage, je suis une femme. Mon corps est le même que n'importe quel autre corps, ma chair, la même chair.

Il ne réagit pas, ni ne donna signe de consentement. Elle demeura quelques instants ainsi, alors que l'atmosphère entre eux semblait s'être alourdie, lui donnant l'impression de devoir lutter pour respirer. Puis, après avoir reniflé discrètement pour ne pas lui dévoiler l'étendue de son état émotionnel, elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires, se détourna et sortit sa baguette dans l'idée d'ouvrir la porte.

- Très bien.

Ses mots furent lâchés brutalement.

Hermione regarda derrière son épaule. Malefoy s'était redressé, ses narines étaient dilatées, sa bouche mince, ses lèvres pincées.

- Faites-le.

Son si soudain revirement la désarçonna. Elle serra les poings dans le but de retrouver un certain contrôle d'elle-même. Sa détermination, à nouveau retrouvée, elle se retourna, s'approcha du milieu de la cellule d'un pas lent, avant de placer soigneusement ses affaires près de l'unique chaise de la pièce.

- Dites-moi d'abord son nom.

Il ricana à nouveau. Ce son était à présent ancré dans sa mémoire.

- Et comme puis-je savoir que vous allez remplir votre part du marché ?

- Je vous donne ma parole. Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence. Et puis il répondit, clairement, simplement.

- Ivan Marshmore. Il travaille dans le Département du Personnel Magique.

Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut. Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent. Elle l'aperçut déglutir, alors que sa Pomme d'Adam descendait, puis remontait.

Mais Hermione était une femme de parole. Après un instant, elle se plaça face à lui.

Lentement, elle tira son pull vers le haut, lui exposant soigneusement ses seins, emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge. Puis elle entreprit de retirer ses bretelles, les abaissant le plus possible sur ses épaules, il serait ainsi plus facile de les sortir de leur carcan. Elle se sentait comme avant une opération chirurgicale, les gardant ainsi délicatement entourés de leur deux gaines de tissu. Était-ce de la triche ? Non, cela suffirait.

Elle extirpa ses bras de son vêtement, s'apprêtant à déplacer son soutien-gorge plus bas. Et pour la première fois, elle se sentit honteuse. Hermione le scruta. Son regard était déjà braqué sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. Disparue l'arrogance. Envolée l'orgueil. Ses yeux brillaient de désir, alors que sa poitrine s'élevait et se rabaissait rapidement. Tout honte venait de disparaître.

D'une main, Hermione empoigna un de ses seins et le retira de son écrin, le reposant par-dessus la lingerie. Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent encore, alors que sa bouche venait de s'ouvrir. Elle réitéra ses gestes sur l'autre globe de chair. Les deux seins étaient désormais exposés devant lui, frais et pâles. Elle débuta alors le décompte des trente secondes dans sa tête.

-xxoOoxx-

Lucius Malefoy l'observait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses yeux se régaleraient ainsi de ce spectacle, comme s'il avait été bien trop longtemps privé de toute beauté. Il n'osait ciller, de peur d'en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il avait vécu plusieurs mois, avec pour seule vision, celle de la nourriture qu'on lui apportait, de la géométrie austère des parois de pierres grisâtres des murs de sa cellule et de son unique chaise en bois. Ni courbe, ni douceur. Même son propre corps s'était endurci, alors que ses os saillaient sous sa peau au moindre mouvement.

Ce n'était pas seulement que la vision qui lui était offerte était tout ce dont il avait rêvé, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, mais la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avait pour lui, les plus beaux seins qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Si on lui avait demandé de décrire une femme parfaite, cela aurait été elle. Le savait-elle ? Avait-elle conscience du galbe de ses seins, pas trop important, mais assez pour que leur courbure s'élève légèrement de son corps, si délicieux, incarnant à eux seuls un spectacle de pure perfection ? Avait-elle conscience de ses mamelons rosés, durs et foncés au contact de l'air froid, délicats et fiers ?

Il était bien trop ému pour être excité. Sa sérénité absolue, son entière décence au vue de ce qu'elle faisait, le bouleversait. Il ne pouvait la quitter du regard, totalement conscient de paraître ridicule, sa bouche entr'ouverte, ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas. Pure beauté.

Hermione comptait soigneusement. Vingt-huit…Vingt-neuf…Trente. Elle se retourna immédiatement, remit son soutien-gorge, et se rhabilla.

Lucius tituba presque lorsque cette vision lui fut arrachée.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait fait ce qui était nécessaire.

- Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que c'est un arrangement raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda encore une fois. Elle rougit, il était si sûr de lui, même là, dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Ne ressentait-elle pas plus, que la satisfaction d'avoir rempli sa part du marché ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse saisir, l'intense plaisir que lui avait procuré son geste. Il hocha donc la tête, brièvement et sèchement.

- _Incarcero Overto_, entonna -t'elle après avoir ramassé sa baguette.

- Reviendriez-vous la semaine prochaine ?

Il avait parlé de façon totalement impulsive. Et à la seconde où ces mots s'échappèrent, il se mit à maudire sa traitre curiosité, ses perfides besoins.

- Oui. Je suis chargée de travailler avec vous un peu plus longtemps. Au revoir… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle disparut alors que l'ouverture se refermait dans un bruit sourd.

Lucius Malefoy demeura là, encore près d'un quart d'heure après son départ. Sans bouger, les yeux clos, se souvenant, imaginant…

-xxoOoxx-

Malefoy avait été honnête. L'information s'était avérée vrai. Ivan Marshmore avait été interrogé et, avec un peu d'aide, avait avoué avoir trempé dans quelques expériences louches de magie noire, ayant bénéficié à Voldemort lors de la guerre, allant même jusqu'à donner l'endroit où elles avaient été effectué.

Hermione doutait-elle de Malefoy ? Elle réalisa que non. Dès le début, leur arrangement s'était teinté d'intégrité ainsi que d'une étrange transparence.

Regrettait-elle ce qu'elle avait fait ? Non. Et son esprit refusait d'oublier la vue de ses yeux affamés lorsqu'il regardait ses seins nus. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait donné quelque chose qui le soutiendrait au cours des prochains jours, qu'elle lui avait offert un spectacle bien plus délicat, bien plus sensible, que tout ce qu'il avait pu recevoir ces dernières années. Et malgré qui il était, elle se sentait bien.

* * *

A Jeudi prochain pour la suite ! J'attends vos avis)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Je poste un peu avance ( normalement c'est le jeudi )

Je pense que vous survivrez à ce subit changement de programme

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

Encore une fois, tout appartient à LaurieLove et à JKR

Merci à **Jabelherdra, Diane37, Mane-Jei, Poussinette, LaurieLove, Nenfert et H223 !**

* * *

**Cinquième Semaine**

La semaine suivante, alors qu'Hermione entendait la porte se refermer derrière elle, elle remarqua que Malefoy s'était rapproché davantage. Il régnait nouvellement dans la cellule une certaine tension, emplie d'anticipation. Encore une fois, elle réalisa qu'il lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle attendit. Elle avait une nouvelle question pour lui. Mais elle souhaitait patienter. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait plus qu'auparavant, que son discours semblait plus animé. Mais Lucius n'était pas le seul à être plein d'appréhension. Elle avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, sa curiosité à son égard, n'en était que plus puissante.

Pourtant, consciemment ou non, Hermione semblait prendre un malin plaisir à laisser le temps, défiler ainsi, non pas seulement pour lui, mais pour elle.

Les minutes passaient, tantôt plongées dans le silence, tantôt emportées par la conversation, aussi fluide qu'elle était vague. Mais la conscience de la présence de l'autre, vivante et concrète, prédominait sur tout le reste.

Et puis, dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure, elle déclara, claire et directe :

- Le Ministère pense qu'il existe un repaire de mages noires en Europe centrale, mais jusqu'à maintenant il demeure introuvable, en dépit de longues négociations avec les ambassades européennes. Vous qui possédez de la famille en Europe, savez-vous où il se trouve ?

Il la regarda. Comme toujours, elle soutint son regard. Les secondes défilaient.

- Les informations ne sont pas gratuites, Miss Granger.

Une fois de plus, un léger frisson la parcourut. Son souffle s'accéléra involontairement, mais elle n'hésita que brièvement.

- Une minute.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle les humidifia machinalement de sa langue.

- Si vous me dites ce que vous savez, je me montrerais à vous pendant une minute.

-xxoOoxx-

Les prunelles de Malefoy rétrécirent imperceptiblement. Au cœur du silence, une minute pouvait sembler très longue. Il désirait ardemment la voir à nouveau. Il y avait pensé toute la semaine. Elle avait hanté ses rêves, et ses plus sombres pensées. Durant les brefs instants lui étant octroyés au cours de ses deux douches hebdomadaires, il était resté là, debout, glorieusement affecté par l'exacerbation de ses sens, la vision de ses seins nus, ancrée dans son esprit, à l'image de son propre tatouage, encré sur sa peau, flagellé par l'eau de la douche.

Et maintenant, il avait besoin de revoir ses mamelons, fièrement dressés sur ses seins souples. Son souvenir s'était quelque peu affaibli. Une minute. Sa gorge s'asséchait rien que d'y penser.

- Enlever complètement votre soutien-gorge cette fois.

- Non.

- Alors je ne vous dirais rien.

Les poings d'Hermione étaient si étroitement serrés. Ses ongles creusaient des sillons livides au creux de ses paumes.

- Quarante-cinq secondes. Je l'enlèverais pendant quarante-cinq secondes.

Au bout de quelques battements de cœur seulement, Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Dites-moi où.

- Morchaneau, c'est un petit village en Roumanie, à environ cent miles au sud-ouest de Bucarest.

Il n'y avait aucune tromperie dans sa voix.

Et il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses promesses. Hermione commença alors immédiatement à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, débutant par le bas. Soigneusement et délibérément, elle les détacha un à un.

Malefoy renifla doucement lorsque la chair lisse de son ventre lui fut dévoilée. Pâle, mais empreint d'une douce teinte doré. Hermione tira lentement le vêtement de ses épaules, et son buste se retrouva seulement vêtu du satin clair de son soutien-gorge. Ce n'était pas de la dentelle rouge et noir qu'aurait pu porter une femme libertine, mais plutôt un rose cendré, sans fioritures, simplement rehaussé d'une couture noire au niveau des bords. Parfaite.

Hermione ne le regarda pas, mais poursuivit avec un courage, frisant la désinvolture. Tâtonnant dans son dos, elle parvint à décrocher le fermoir, et ramena ses épaules en avant, afin de faire tomber le soutien-gorge de son corps. Puis, le jeta au sol à coté du chemisier.

Le décompte débuta alors. Un…Deux…Trois…

Encore une fois, Malefoy fut transcendé. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Et cette fois, à son précédent spectacle, s'ajoutait la vision de sa taille. Mais ses seins… Ils évoluaient au rythme de sa respiration, s'abaissant et se redressant, perfection contrastant avec sa propre gaucherie. A nouveau, ses mamelons redevinrent durs et proéminents dans l'air glacial de la cellule, se transformant cette fois devant ses yeux, semblait-il. Le froid était-il le seul responsable de leur subite extension ? Il n'osait la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de perdre un seul instant de cette vision.

Excitant. Sans doute un des mots les plus sensuels possible, mais il décrivait à la perfection, la vue de ses seins nus. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Il n'avait pas vu une telle chose depuis des années, avant même ce vide désolé dans lequel il survivait, même après les nombreuses maitresses et amantes qu'il avait eu, elle en demeurait la plus sublime. Et elle était ainsi, douce et souple, dorée et chaude, au milieu de la dureté, de la froideur, de l'humidité et de la rigidité du milieu qui l'entourait, ses yeux se voilèrent. Il battit des paupières rapidement, animé d'une sourde colère entièrement due à la formation de ce brouillard occultant sa vue.

Quarante-trois… Quarante-quatre… Quarante-cinq…Hermione se détourna immédiatement, cherchant ses vêtements pour les remettre en place.

Malefoy inhala soudainement profondément, empli de désespoir. Il avait à peine respirer pendant ces quelques instants.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut rhabillée, elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux aussi sombres qu' indéchiffrables.

- Je serais de retour la semaine prochaine.

La porte se referma sur elle.

Dès qu'il l'entendit partir, Malefoy commença à compter les minutes le séparant de sa prochaine visite.

-xxoOoxx-

A nouveau, l'information se révéla véridique et utile. Il y eut plusieurs arrestations et un petit groupe de sombres conspirateurs fut raflé mais cela ne les conduisit pas vraiment loin, comme ils l'avaient escompté. Toutes les pistes étaient épuisées. Elle n'aurait donc plus rien à lui demander.

Hermione était douloureusement déçue.

**Sixième Semaine**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cellule la semaine suivante, son corps semblait plus énergique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais c'était bel et bien le sien.

- Que voulez-vous savoir cette semaine ? Demanda presqu'immédiatement Malefoy

Hermione se détesta pour cela mais un doux sentiment de contrôle allégea sa déception. Posséder cet impérieux Sang-Pur au creux de sa main, lui prodiguait une si intense satisfaction. Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Rien. Je suis simplement ici pour poursuivre votre réhabilitation.

Les narines de Malefoy frémirent. Il aimait lui parler. Et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, savoir qu'il ne verra pas sa chair cette semaine lui était si atrocement douloureux, qu'il s'en réprimanda presque.

- Pas d'informations ?

- Nous n'avons aucune indication : vous n'êtes pas l'unique source de notre savoir, Malefoy.

- Mais…Répliqua- t'il, tendu.

- Mais quoi Mr Malefoy ?

Elle le regarda avec attention, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Malicieux, il se redressa, puisant dans ses vastes réserves de patience et de contrôle. Reprenant contenance, Lucius décida d'attendre son heure.

- Rien, répondit-il de son ancien timbre trainant. Et bien nous devrions donc poursuivre ma … réhabilitation. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir… Miss Granger ?

A présent, Hermione souriait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Elle aimait cela. Perchée sur le bord de sa chaise dure, elle se racla la gorge.

- Et bien ? Commençons, continua- t'il toujours de cette voix trainante.

- Je pense que nous devrions commencer par vous présenter un peu de culture moldue.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Hermione attrapa son sac et en extirpa un livre.

- Ce livre contient les plus grandes œuvres d'arts des plus célèbres artistes moldus. Je tiens à vous le montrer.

- Pourquoi ?

Son obstination commençait à l'ennuyer.

- Et bien certaines personnes pourraient penser que cela vous éclairera sur la richesse et la diversité des talents moldus, ainsi que sur la façon dont ils produisent leur propre magie par le biais de leur perspicacité quant à la véritable nature de la condition humaine. Personnellement, vous connaissant, cela va simplement se révéler être un judicieux moyen pour vous faire passer le temps. Je vais donc en profiter pour regarder ce livre et vous serez si ennuyé que vous vous limiterez à jeter quelque coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

- Est-ce mon imagination ou fait-il plus chaud ici ? Il y a un soudain afflux d'air chaud non ?

Son humour sardonique la titilla mais elle n'osa pas le montrer. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à soupirer bruyamment.

- Peu importe. Je vais le regarder moi-même.

Hermione commença donc à feuilleter le livre, passant son doigt sur les images qui l'attiraient, sur les peintures ayant une signification particulière pour elle.

Malefoy était resté loin d'elle, empruntant un rythme lent pour évoluer dans la petite cellule. Hermione poursuivit donc comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle en était arrivé à une peinture particulièrement sombre et particulièrement macabre.

- Une image curieuse, lança une voix derrière son épaule. Je ne trouve rien de plaisant à cela. Qui voudrait accrocher cela à son mur ?

- C'est un Francis Bacon. Il a été surnommé « The Screaming Pope ». Il en a peint toute une série en s'inspirant d'un tableau de Velasquez, un peintre espagnol.

- Est-il d'une grande valeur ?

- Des millions. Mais vous avez oublié quelque chose : de riches fous paieraient n'importe quel prix s'ils pensent qu'accrocher cela à leur mur déclenchera l'envie et l'admiration d'autrui. Vous devriez savoir de quoi je parle… Mais la vraie valeur de l'art réside uniquement dont la façon dont il nous parle.

- Je ne paierais pas un seul sou pour cela, il est déjà assez hideux à regarder.

- Il est censé l'être, il est censé provoquer une réaction, c'est tout. Il est censé provoquer une émotion, même si ce n'est qu'au plus profond de vous. Et si en plus de cela il est esthétique, alors tant mieux. Pourquoi avoir souligner cette peinture en particulier ? Vous l'avez-vous regardé plusieurs fois par-dessus mon épaule ?

Elle venait de lui souffler la réponse.

- Il me trouble. Il m'énerve. Mais il possède un certain… cachet.

Hermione sourit doucement et continua à tourner les pages. Un silence perdura quelques temps. Malefoy ne s'éloigna pas, mais ne réagit que lors de l'apparition d'un autre tableau « L'incrédulité de St Thomas » de Caravage.

- Je suppose que c'est Jésus.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant davantage. Donc en fait, vous connaissez quelques rudiments de culture moldue ?

- Tout le monde connait cette histoire.

- Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'elle est vraie, mes grands-parents par exemple. Jésus demande à Thomas - qui ne croit pas qu'il ait pu ressuscité - de mettre un doigt dans ses plaies pour lui montrer qu'il dit la vérité. Caravage peint ce moment là, d'une façon si particulière, tout à la fois intime et lumineuse, à l'aide de textures et de riches couleurs. La chair semble d'or, ne trouvez-vous pas ? On pourrait presque penser qu'en approchant sa main, on la toucherait, exactement comme le fait Thomas.

La chair d'or… Toucher sa chair…

- Cela suffit.

Lucius Malefoy s'impatientait. Si cette femme voulait discutait de sensations, rien ne lui en apportait autant que de la voir assise là, enveloppée de son parfum de pommes et de fleurs délicates. Et maintenant il en voulait plus. Il ne pouvait supporter sa présence, sans ce qu'elle lui avait déjà offert auparavant. Mais il savait qu'il devrait négocier, encore une fois.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui

- Peut-être que je…

Ravalant sa fierté, il débita rapidement :

- J'ai peut-être d'autres informations qui pourraient vous être utiles.

Elle le laissa poursuivre. Sa voix était devenue moins frénétique, reprenant ses intonations basses d'antan, mesurées.

- Je possède des années de relations avec des gens que je sais encore vivants, qui font profil bas en attendant leur heure, ils patientent, attendent tranquillement le bon moment pour retourner du côté des Ténèbres. Ils ne sont sans doute pas vraiment dangereux à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mais ne devez-vous pas les empêcher de pousser leur chance, en étouffant dès lors dans l'œuf, leur macabres plans ?

- Vous avez été d'une grande aide Mr Malefoy. Nous avons déjà suivi toutes les pistes qui vous concernaient.

- Mais ce n'est manifestement pas suffisant. J'en possède bien plus.

Hermione s'arrêta. Elle pouvait ressentir ses motivations, son désespoir. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle se tenait là, sur le point de refuser, mais son propre corps ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, et elle lui répondit sans en avoir véritablement conscience.

- Donnez-moi ces informations.

- Auriez-vous oublié notre petit arrangement ?

Son corps se stoppa momentanément. Elle remarqua une certaine clarté dans sa voix.

- Quel arrangement ?

- Donnant, donnant, Miss Granger.

Elle hésita. Mais il continua à lui parler en douceur.

- Venez à présent. Si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez commencé à suggérer ces petits … aperçus ? Vous n'auriez tout de même pas perdu votre sang-froid ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

Sa peau fut parcourue de picotements.

- Peut-être …Peut-être que si vous déambuliez autour de moi… En ôtant vos vêtements…

La voix de Malefoy s'estompa.

- Et vous me donneriez leurs noms ?

- Tut tut tut… Il ne faudrait pas précipiter les choses, Miss Granger. Allons-y petit à petit. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je peux mettre un certain temps à me souvenirs des noms, et de tous les détails remontant à de nombreuses années. Il en est certainement un que je pourrais vous fournir aujourd'hui. Un bon d'ailleurs. En faisant le nécessaire avec cette personne, vous vous éviteriez bien des dégâts à l'avenir.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se levant. Son nom ?

- Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui

- Dites-le

- Je vais tourner autour de vous en remontant ma jupe, pendant une minute.

- Et enlevez vos sous-vêtements

- Non

Ses yeux brûlèrent.

- Deux minutes avec vos sous-vêtements encore … intacts.

Elle déglutit.

- Ce nom vaut le coup, Miss Granger.

- C'est d'accord, répondit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Deux minutes. Maintenant donnez-moi son nom.

- Ranuph Fitzwilliam.

Elle en resta coïte.

- Fitzwilliam ? Il est l'un des plus nobles Sang-Pur de tout le pays. Il n'a jamais été suspecté, même durant la première guerre. Sa maison est même ouverte aux sorciers, c'est un grand philanthrope.

- Mais ses caves ne sont pas ouvertes au public, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que vos employés du Ministère devraient commencer à chercher là-bas…Maintenant Miss, je vous attends.

Malgré l'apparent contrôle qu'il semblait posséder sur la situation, Hermione ne se sentait aucunement honteuse. Au contraire, une salve d'électricité semblait pulser à même son corps, alors qu'elle commençait à tourner lentement autour de lui.

Elle écarta légèrement ses jambes. Ce jour-là, elle portait une culotte brésilienne, reposant à mi-chemin sur ses fesses, afin qu'elles soient mises en évidence. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un inconvénient pour Malefoy.

Avec lenteur, Hermione empoigna le bas de sa jupe de ses doigts et, rougissante d'excitation plus qu'à cause d'hypothétiques remords, elle commença à la relever, centimètre par centimètre.

Tellement silencieuse dans la cellule sombre, qu'elle pouvait percevoir la respiration lente et profonde de l'homme derrière elle. Elle en avait presqu'oublié de compter.

-xxoOoxx-

Lucius Malefoy fut à nouveau subjugué. Ses fesses n'étaient pas moins parfaites que ses seins, comme deux pêches mures jumelles surplombant ses jambes fines, pas trop longues, mais bien faites et élégantes, rehaussées de talons qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Mais ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur ses pieds. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce qui se trouvait plus haut. Il était en fait plutôt content qu'ils aient convenu qu'elle garderait ses sous-vêtements. Cette lingerie mettait en valeur ses courbes délicieuses. La vue de cette sérieuse employée du Ministère, qu'il avait méprisé toute sa vie, debout devant lui, lui exposant ainsi la chute de ses reins, se révélait être un spectacle des plus sublimes, lui provoquant une irrésistible satisfaction. Mais curieusement, à l'inverse des deux dernières fois, il se sentait indéniablement excité. Son membre avait rapidement et désespérément gonflé, et se retrouvait péniblement tendu contre son pantalon. Il fit un pas vers elle.

-xxoOoxx-

Soixante…Soixante-et-un…Soixante-deux…Hermione sentit qu'on la frôlait. S'était-il rapproché ? Allait-il la toucher ? Tendue, elle réfléchissait. Savait-elle ce qu'elle ferait s'il la touchait ?

Cela ne faisait pas parti du marché. Il ne devait pas. Il pouvait obtenir ce qui avait été convenu, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, elle lui faisait confiance. Une confiance indéniable, un certain caractère intègre s'était installé dans leurs petits jeux.

-xxoOoxx-

Malefoy s'approcha encore d'elle. Il en était si proche à présent qu'il aurait pu la toucher, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Serrant les poings, il parvint à s'empêcher de caresser son érection déjà douloureuse. C'était un supplice de ne pouvoir ni la toucher, ni se toucher lui-même, néanmoins il n'en souffrirait que plus s'il le faisait. Dans ce cas, elle disparaitrait probablement, et ne reviendrait jamais plus. Et c'était là, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Ainsi sa seule vue lui suffisait. Mais ce genre de pensées, le tourmentait en ces instants… d'endurance. Il s'en extirpa donc.

Cent dix-huit… Cent dix-neuf… Cent vingt

Elle relâcha brutalement sa jupe, qui échoua dans le bas de son dos. Malefoy recula dans l'ombre. Hermione chercha son regard, et fut surprise de trouver ses yeux si brillants en dépit du masque sombre qu'il arborait alors. Il ne paraissait plus si enjôleur, et ses yeux semblaient avoir retrouver leur arrogance froide, même au cœur de cette cellule de prison.

- A la semaine prochaine, Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête, ramassa ses affaires et sortit.

* * *

**Ca se corse les amies :p**

**J'attends vos reviews ! =D**

**A Jeudi prochain !**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Comme Promis nous sommes Jeudi donc voilà Le Nouveau Chapitre

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :** H223, Maximilien, Diane 37, Lili, Mane-Jei, Beta-Test, et S3ikyo !  
**

Tout appartient à JKR Et LaurieLove**  
**

**MAIS** Je voudrais faire une **ovation** à ma nouvelle Beta** Amy-Key** qui m'a permit de parfaire ce chapitre**  
**

**Bref Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

**Septième Semaine**

La semaine suivante, contre le nom d'un marchand de l'Allée des Embrumes vendant des ingrédients de potions sans licence, Hermione offrit à Malefoy la vue de ses fesses nues de tout sous-vêtements pendant une minute et demie.

**Huitième Semaine**

La semaine qui suivit, après qu'il lui eut donné le nom de son propre cousin prétendu mort, Rabastan Lestrange, vivant en réalité près de Keswick, Hermione se tint face à lui, s'offrant à sa vue durant soixante secondes, alors que sa jupe et sa culotte ôtées laissaient également apercevoir ses appétissantes cuisses.

Elle ne sentait pas honteuse pour autant. Et alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs d'Azkaban, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait humide d'excitation.

**Neuvième Semaine**

La semaine d'après, ils commencèrent par parler. Elle lui avait apporté un vieux lecteur CD ayant appartenu à ses parents, ainsi que _Le Requiem _de Mozart, un morceau qu'elle adorait depuis toujours.

- Pourquoi me présentez-vous la musique de gens morts, Miss Granger ?

Il la surprit en lui révélant implicitement qu'il connaissait déjà la berceuse.

- C'est une mélodie incroyable, quoi qu'il en soit.

- Ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum. Que l'abîme ne les engloutisse pas. Et qu'elles ne disparaissent pas dans les Ténèbres.

Elle le regarda fixement. Le doux timbre qu'il venait de prendre pour parler latin s'inscrivait merveilleusement bien au cœur de l'air stérile de la pièce.

- Est-ce la raison de votre présence ici, Miss Granger ? M'empêcher de disparaitre dans les Ténèbres ? Quelle noblesse de votre part.

Lucius se tourna vers elle, persuadé qu'elle allait partir, alors qu'il espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, avant que, lentement, elle n'enlève la musique.

- Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi aujourd'hui ?

C'est elle qui le lui avait demandé. Elle le voulait.

Ses paroles le surprirent, l'obligeant à réfréner un sourire en coin. Mais sa joie était teintée de crainte. C'était la dernière information qu'il possédait. Il aurait très bien pu lui raconter des mensonges, mais elle s'en serait rendue compte et ne serait plus jamais revenue à lui. Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait encore jouer le jeu. Il sentit dès lors son aine se tendre.

- A vrai dire, je me suis rappelé d'une certaine information, qui pourrait vous être vitale. Un sorcier qui a disparu avant la deuxième guerre, soi-disant pas vraiment disposé à suivre Voldemort, mais qui en réalité possédait de nombreuses connaissances en Magie Noire. On m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps où il se cachait. Je l'avais oublié, mais ça m'est revenu.

- Continuez.

- Et quelle sera votre part du marché, aujourd'hui ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Elle semblait incertaine. Pas de savoir si elle allait poursuivre l'arrangement, mais plutôt car elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Au cours des dernières semaines, les enjeux avaient progressivement augmenté. Il comptait là-dessus en réalité.

- C'est quelqu'un que le ministère a cherché pendant des années. Si vous leur fournissez sa position, vous serez tellement félicitée…Vous obtiendrez sans doute une promotion, j'imagine. C'est une information d'une grande valeur, Miss Granger.

- Et comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me mentez pas ?

- L'ai-je déjà fait ?

Ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Chacune de ses informations avait conduit à une découverte ou à une arrestation. Il fit un pas vers elle, cherchant son regard.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à parler, doucement, un brin audacieuse.

- Toucher.

- Quoi ?

- Voulez-vous me toucher ?

Sa tête tournait. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Lui offrait-elle la douceur de sa peau ?

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, mais dans un premier temps, aucun son n'en sortit. Il se força à répondre, aussi fort qu'il en était capable.

- Oui

- Mes seins. Juste mes seins.

Il hocha la tête.

-xxoOoxx-

L'information semblait importante, mais Hermione savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la seule raison de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. La pensée de ses doigts, forts, chauds, la caressant, était quelque chose qu'elle désirait. Et il aimerait ça, elle le savait. Le plaisir qu'elle lui offrirait était aussi puissant que le plaisir qu'il lui donnerait.

Chaque semaine, après être rentrée chez elle, elle plongeait ses doigts au cœur de son être brulant, et ne pouvait ignorer les images qui la transportaient alors qu'elle atteignait les cieux. Elle ne pouvait nier son désir.

Et elle l'aurait où elle le voulait. Elle pouvait le manipuler, le séduire, le satisfaire, le contrôler lentement et délibérément. Et à travers cela, ils s'étaient rapprochés, leur relation avait changé, avait évolué vers une compréhension de l'autre, une reconnaissance, presqu'une admiration en vérité, ce qui aurait été tout à fait impensable dans une autre situation. Mais ce rapprochement, quel qu'en soit les modalités de fonctionnement, lui avait permis de voir autrement cet ex-Mangemort, cet homme qu'elle avait toujours haï. Et la situation n'en était que tellement plus fascinante, tellement plus excitante, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience ses visites d'une semaine à l'autre.

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda -t' il doucement.

- Une minute.

- Deux.

- Une minute et demie.

- Très bien, convint Lucius en se redressant. Vous trouverez cet homme, Olivier Millbank dans le village de Woolsery, dans le Devon.

Elle le dévisagea, ses yeux scintillaient. Mais sans hésitation, presque à la hâte, elle se débarrassa de sa chemise, suivit de près par son soutien-gorge.

-xxoOoxx-

Là, devant lui, ses seins étaient parfaits, une fois de plus. Lucius chancela presque, alors qu'un pur émerveillement le frappait de plein fouet.

Et puis, lentement, conscient de chaque centimètre qui les séparaient, il avança sa main droite, de plus en plus proche. Alors qu'elle le sentait de plus en plus près, son souffle s'accéléra contre sa volonté, alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas lui dévoiler son trouble.

Lucius se sentait de plus en plus dur, alors que sa main tremblait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché pareille peau, si douce, si souple, si merveilleuse. Et à présent, elle était là, offerte à lui. Il n'aurait pu être plus proche, tendant deux doigts, il la toucha.

Elle était chaude, très chaude, douce et lisse, comme la peau d'une pêche. Il pouvait presque imaginer ses doigts courir sur son corps. Il se rappela alors la peinture de Caravage, la luminosité, la chair viscérale, prit entre l'humain et le divin. Il caressa de ses deux doigts le galbe de son sein, puis le prit dans sa paume, le sentant reposer au creux de sa main.

Il réalisa les mêmes gestes de l'autre côté, pour qu'ainsi ses deux seins tiennent pieusement dans la profondeur de ses paumes.

Et puis, instinctivement, des souvenirs de gestes exécutés au cours des dernières décennies renaquirent en lui. Ses pouces commencèrent à se déplacer sur elle, caressant la chaleur de sa chair souple. Il devint plus audacieux, accentuant ses effleurements, puis par inadvertance dans un premier temps, frôla son mamelon gauche avec le plein de sa paume. Le toucher de cette chair rosée et ferme… Il sentit son membre palpiter, alors qu'il la sentit soupirer. Mais elle ne se cambra pas. Il tourna son attention vers l'autre mamelon, reproduisant le même caresse, tandis qu'il entendit une nouvelle plainte lui échapper. Il devait en faire plus. Il se mit à frotter les mamelons d'Hermione, légèrement mais habilement, et admira avec joie qu'ils gonflaient et se durcissaient sous ses doigts.

Lucius leva les yeux. Les siens s'étaient fermés et sa tête retombait en arrière, exposant son cou. Il voulait s'y blottir, ouvrir sa bouche, puis goûter la peau de sa gorge, la parsemer de baisers avant d'atteindre ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, entrouvertes, laissant passer son souffle erratique.

Mais il préféra plutôt se concentrer sur ce qui avait été convenu. La pulpe de ses doigts caressait ses mamelons. Elle continuait de gémir, plus fort à présent, prenant tellement de plaisir dans ses gestes qu'il s'en sentait comblé. Puis il retourna sa main, et attrapant un de ses tétons, entre le pouce et l'index, pressa doucement, un peu seulement, attendant sa réaction. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. La pièce autour d'eux semblait floue, alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, ses dents parfaites creusant de succulents sillons dans la chair rosée de sa bouche. Il pressa un peu plus fort. Elle inspira difficilement par le nez, ses paupières se refermèrent de plaisir. Elle était en train de … de partir… au-delà de tout contrôle. Et tout à coup, cela l'effraya.

- J'ai dû dépasser le temps.

Sa voix brisa le charme de l'instant. Il lâcha ses seins. Elle ouvrit les yeux, en état de choc, et regarda autour d'elle, presqu' égarée.

- Je n'ai pas compté. J'ai oublié de compter… murmura Hermione, confuse.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai dépassé le temps, Miss Granger.

Il évita son regard. Ces excuses les surprirent tout deux.

- Je…

Le temps était écoulé. La porte gémit derrière eux, signalant l'arrivée du garde. Hermione eut à peine le temps de se rhabiller avant qu'il ne soit là. Elle partit sans se retourner.

**Dixième Semaine**

Il craignait qu'elle ne vienne pas la semaine suivante. Pourtant, elle le fit.

Hermione avait passé la semaine à se repasser en boucle leur dernière entrevue. Ses seins avaient continué à ressentir le contact de ses mains, chaque jour, espérant plus. Aurait-elle pu aller plus loin ? Elle n'avait pas encore abordé le problème de sa propre confusion. Le fait qu'il se soit arrêté, qu'il ait respecté les termes de leur arrangement, la fascinait autant que son contact.

Mais elle était à présent de retour, et sur le point de franchir une nouvelle étape de leur petit jeu.

-xxoOoxx-

Hermione et Lucius se tenaient debout, face à face. Ne parlaient pas. Une souris déguerpit bruyamment du sol de la cellule.

- N'avez-vous rien pour moi aujourd'hui ? demanda -t elle précipitamment.

- Non.

Lui donner d'autres informations reviendrait à lui mentir. Cela relèverait de l'invention. Ce ne serait que de futiles mensonges, et elle ne reviendrait plus. Hermione déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux papillonnaient. Elle ressentait la même chose que lui, il le savait. Elle était atrocement déçue.

- Bien.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, rigides.

- Dans ce cas… Je…

Elle fuyait son regard.

- Quoi ?

Lucius voulait parler avec elle, négocier avec elle, qu'importait la raison. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait pas partir.

- Je … Je n'ai rien apporté aujourd'hui… Je pensais que…

- Quoi ? Que pensiez-vous ?

- Je pensais que vous auriez quelque chose pour moi…

- Je n'ai rien de plus. Je ne veux pas vous mentir.

- Bien. Je…

- Vous pouvez me parler. Nous pouvons parler.

Il fut pris d'une soudaine pulsion. Il la voulait tellement qu'il en souffrait.

- Non. Je…

- Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione se tordit les mains, croisant furtivement son regard, ses yeux reflétant la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Ils ne devaient pas rompre leur arrangement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire autrement que sous cette forme.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Quoi ?

Ses doigts le démangeaient de la toucher à nouveau, son corps n'aspirait qu'à ce qu'elle reste.

- Je n'ai rien amené aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, je serais mieux préparée.

Et Hermione se détourna et sortit de la cellule.

Lucius demeura immobile, son esprit chancelant face au soudain refus qu'il venait d'essuyer. Son corps semblait rigide de désespoir. Mais avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'agonie de son départ, elle retenu la porte alors qu'elle ne se fermait.

Hermione s' approcha et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau ensemble à l'intérieur. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, elle sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines.

- Mr Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- L'arrangement que nous avons… que nous avons mis en place. Je pense qu'il vous a été d'un grand bénéfice. S'il y avait un moyen, voudriez-vous poursuivre sur cette voie ?

Il hocha la tête. Il le voulait tellement qu'il aurait pu tuer pour ça.

- Ce serait… Ce serait envisageable pour moi aussi. Puis-je vous proposer la chose suivante : Je continue à faire ce que j'ai fait jusque là, mais en échange…de confidences.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je vais vous poser des questions, ne nécessitant que de courtes réponses : oui, non, peut-être, et en échange, je vais continuer à en faire plus…

- Quel genre de questions ?

- Des questions personnelles.

- A propos de ma famille ?

- Peut-être.

- A propos de moi ?

- Oui .

- Avec des réponses brèves ?

- C'est exact. Mais je continuerais à choisir se qui se passera par la suite. Ce que vous serez autorisé à faire … avec moi. Et vous ne devez me délivrer que l'entière vérité.

Il ne broncha pas.

- Ces informations resteront entre nous.

- Commençons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

Il patienta avant de répondre, mais seulement pour s'imprégner de ses dernières paroles.

- J'accepte.

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra instantanément.

- Et que ferez-vous aujourd'hui ? continua -t'il rapidement, attendant désespérément sa réponse.

Elle baissa la tête mais ses paroles lui parvinrent, discrètes mais claires.

- Mr Malefoy. Si vous voulez… Je vais…

Hermione releva ses yeux, brillant de peur, vers lui.

- Oui ?

Son ton était presque tendre. Elle déglutit avec détermination.

- Vous toucher. Je vais vous toucher…

Il s'était déjà sentit dur à son arrivée dans la cellule. Et à présent, à la pensée de ses doigts chauds s'enroulant autour de sa verge, son membre qui n'avait connu que ses propres mains depuis plus de trois ans déjà, il se sentit déjà humide.

Cette extraordinaire situation, dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés, allant de plus en plus loin dans l'exploration sexuelle, se déroulait sans le moindre préavis. Et maintenant elle lui offrait de le toucher, de la même façon qu'elle lui aurait demandé de signer de la paperasse.

Mais il voulait poursuivre selon ses règles. Il renifla donc, conservant son digne masque de calme et de sérénité, alors qu'en réalité, il ne pouvait qu'à peine tenir debout.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Je pense que cela conviendrait.

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Il décela comme une flamme brûlante se mouvant au creux de ses prunelles brunes.

- Par conséquent, quelle est votre question ?

Hermione se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

- Vous sacrifieriez-vous pour sauver votre fils ?

Lucius ne broncha pas. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il était sûr de sa réponse, mais il ne l'avait pas toujours été.

Ses narines frémirent. La complexité de cet arrangement incendiait son âme, mais ne le dissuada pas pour autant. Et la récompense qui l'attendait…Ses mains sur lui. Ses mains. Chaudes, fermes et déterminées sur lui. Ses mains. Elle se tenait là. Elle respirait laborieusement et il pouvait voir ses mamelons durcis à travers sa fine chemise. Il répondit avec une facilité surprenante.

- Oui. Bien que…Ce ne fut pas toujours le cas.

- Très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche bien que ses yeux étincelaient.

Hermione s'approcha de lui sans la moindre hésitation. Courageusement, le défiant presque, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon. Avec agilité, ses doigts défirent rapidement les boutons et, après s'être arrêtée un instant pour s'imprégner du moment, elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur. Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour sortir son membre de ses sous-vêtements. Il fut bouleversé par sa confiance en elle. Hermione haussa ses sourcils. Dans sa main, elle tenait sa belle et grande verge dressée. Elle ne put d'abord détacher son regard de lui, puis, fascinée, elle referma sa main autour de son gland, sentant la fuite de son désir sur sa propre paume.

-xxoOoxx-

Chaleur et Bonté. Les yeux de Lucius se fermèrent brièvement. Mais il les rouvrit rapidement, les ramenant sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle l'étudiait attentivement, alors que son pouce frotta son extrémité. Sa respiration se fit sifflante.

Hermione releva la tête, braquant son regard dans le sien. Sa confiance lui procura presqu'autant de plaisir que de sentir ses doigts autour de son érection. Enfin, elle commença à bouger sa main. Ses doigts imprégnés de son fluide, elle le caressa plus fortement, de haut en bas, effleurant tantôt son gland, tantôt la base de sa queue. Sa chair, rigide comme de la pierre, alors que ses veines pulsaient sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire une chose pareille.

Malefoy était perdu. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle, poser sa tête dans son cou, respirer son odeur alors qu'elle le caressait jusqu'à l'extase, le menant vers une libération parfaite.

Était-il autorisé à jouir ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Son âme à l'agonie, il ne devait pas briser leur accord.

Il ne lui faudrait plus longtemps, il allait venir si elle continuait comme ça. Elle lui avait seulement dit qu'elle le toucherait. C'était tout. Elle lui faisait l'amour avec ses doigts, tellement bien, il savait qu'il ne tarderait plus à venir dans sa main.

- S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… Miss Granger…Vous devez arrêter…

Il semblait à l'agonie. Était-il vraiment en train de lui demander de mettre fin à cette joie exquise ?

- Je…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Sa main continua à monter et à descendre, pompant dans un mouvement régulier et intuitif, caressant son extrémité.

Il gâcherait tout en jouissant, il en était sûr. Mais il le voulait. Il voulait venir dans ses mains alors que son ventre se tordait, empreint d'une extatique agonie.

- S'il vous plaît…

Il en sanglotait presque. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il agrippa son poignet, sans la détacher de lui, mais en l'empêchant de bouger sur son membre.

Hermione se figea. Les règles étaient floues. Avec un gémissement, elle s'arracha à lui et recula de quelques pas.

Elle le regarda, sa verge, gorgée de pourpre, tout à la fois misérable et dans l'attente de sa personne, gouttant sur le sol, minablement abandonnée.

- Je… Je vais y aller maintenant, bégaya -t'elle alors que ses mains étaient toujours humides de son excitation.

- Mais vous reviendrez ?

Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte. Il était bel et bien en enfer. Mais elle se retourna, souriant presque.

- Oui bien sûr. Bien sûr que je reviendrais.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà J'attends vos impressions ! A jeudi prochain =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**  
Désolée de ce léger contre-temps j'ai eu une grosse journée, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt

Merci pour leurs reviews à **Diane37, H223, Jabelherdra, Ju' de Mel'on, Mane-Jei, Lili, Miss Svetlana-Black, Nenfert** ainsi que ma **Amy** qui est dans les cartons !

**Ce n'est pas trop la forme ces temps-ci, je compte sur vous pour exploser le compteur de reviews :p**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Onzième Semaine**

La semaine suivante, Hermione fit irruption dans la cellule, faisant voler en éclat le sombre désespoir dans lequel Lucius avait plongé depuis son départ, quelques jours plus tôt. Jetant presque ses affaires, elle rayonnait.

- Votre cas va être revu. J'ai été parlé à Shacklebolt, même si à présent votre sort est entre les mains du Magenmagot.

- Je vois.

- J'ai appuyé votre libération.

- Je vois.

Lucius analysa ses mots, dont l'importance le transporta de joie. Mais cet état était plutôt dû à son bonheur contagieux qu'aux informations qu'elle lui apportait.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à un merci. Elle savait que cela mettrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne digère ces informations, et en saisissent la signification dans son entière complexité. Cependant elle était toujours incapable de s'arrêter de sourire. Elle s'assit sur le lit, plus détendue que jamais. Pour la première fois, Lucius s'approcha et s'assit auprès d'elle.

- Voulez-vous parler ? Demanda -t'elle.

Parler n'était pas la première chose auquel il aurait pensé. Mais il appréciait son humour. En réalité, il s'aperçut qu'il voulait tout d'elle, son âme et son corps.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ce que vous voulez

- Avez-vous vu Drago ?

- Oui. Il va bien. Ca semble être sérieux entre lui et Astoria. Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs. Non pas que mon avis soit d'une quelconque importance pour vous.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

Elle sourit légèrement en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas que mon opinion puisse compter pour vous, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Je pense même que vous n'ayez jamais considéré envisageable que je puisse avoir une opinion.

Il la regarda fixement.

- Azkaban affecte beaucoup les gens, Miss Granger.

Elle leva les yeux, observant ses yeux gris, son regard alla de l'un à l'autre.

- Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, je suppose. Deux fois d'ailleurs.

- Deux ?

- Oui… Cette année là, vous êtes retourné chez vous, après que Voldemort vous ai fait sortir d'ici.

- Chez moi…

Il détourna la tête et regarda fixement derrière elle.

- Miss Granger… Je peux vous dire que je ne considère pas cette période comme une sorte de liberté.

Il la sentit l'observer. Son main ondula une fraction de seconde, comme si elle voulait la placer sur la sienne.

- Mais au moins vous pouviez être avec votre famille. Vous n'étiez pas en enfer, comme ici.

- Ce n'était pas loin de l'enfer non plus. Le purgatoire, tout au plus.

Qu'il utilise ce terme moldu la surprit.

- Ca doit être pire… Ce n'est pas une vie, seulement une existence…

Il tourna la tête, se replongeant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

- C'est… tolérable…à certains moments…

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais son visage semble plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée. Une mèche de cheveux bruns recouvrant un de ses yeux chocolat. Lucius ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Sa proximité le captivait. Son corps semblait être en proie à une profonde agitation, il ne pouvait pas laisser le temps défiler.

- Miss Granger. Suite à notre…discussion de la semaine dernière… Je vais continuer à répondre à toutes les questions que vous me poserez… moyennant le respect de votre part du marché, déclara -t'il en luttant pour demeurer aussi calme que possible, son regard braqué sur elle. Contre quoi cette fois-ci ?

A présent, ce fut le souffle d'Hermione qui devint rapide, presqu'erratique. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait tant, mais n'osait le dire. Il la dévisagea, fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à son hésitation notable.

- Dites-moi, Miss Granger.

Elle put sentir une légère pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Hermione répondit enfin, tranquillement, presque religieusement.

- Touchez-moi à nouveau. Je veux dire… touchez-moi vraiment.

Elle chercha son regard.

- Le souhaitez-vous ?

Il déglutit, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Oui.

Hermione le regarda fixement. Il fuyait son regard, de peur de se noyer au cœur du brun chaleureux de ses yeux.

- Si Voldemort réapparaissait aujourd'hui : le rejoindriez-vous à nouveau ?

Il sursauta légèrement. Il craignait de ne pouvoir lui cacher cela. N'osant détourner le regard, de peur de lui révéler l'angoisse que lui inspirait sa question, il fut cependant happé par la noirceur de ses prunelles, et s'entendit donc lui répondre.

- Oui.

Il détourna tout à coup les yeux, en proie à une confusion totale, mais prit d'un étonnant élan de sincérité, il ne parvint à lui mentir. Il se leva - elle fut obligée de l'imiter - et braqua son regard derrière elle.

- Je serais bien trop effrayé pour ne pas le faire. Je suis un lâche j'en suis conscient.

Il y eut un silence, alors que la panique s'installait en lui, mais elle ne broncha pas.

- Mais il ne reviendra pas, déclara -t'elle.

Elle patienta, sans rompre le contact visuel occasionné par ses mots. Il se tenait là, s'immergeant totalement de la certitude suintant de ses paroles. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre geste, se retrouvant en l'autre, cherche à lire au fond de l'autre.

Enfin son regard dévala le long de son corps, jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa jupe qu'il fit glisser au-dessus de ses hanches. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais il pouvait sentir sa respiration de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profonde. Lentement, il rapprocha sa main d'elle. Ses doigts trouvèrent la haut de sa culotte, et d'un mouvement habile il la tira vers le bas, assez pour lui permettre de poursuivre son exploration.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle se tenait là, déterminée alors qu'elle affrontait son regard, presqu'avec violence. Et Lucius avança son majeur, poursuivant son voyage plus bas, frôlant les boucles brunes, soignées et duveteuses, au toucher plus chaud puis, léger comme une plume, ce nœud de chair, installé juste là, au sein de cette chaleur humide. Hermione sursauta, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Elle était humide. Chaude, humide et soyeuse. C'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait pu éprouver, aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui permettaient de remonter. Son doigt glissa à l'intérieur d'elle, sentait sa chair, détrempée dans l'unique but de l'y accueillir. Alors il la pénétra, plus fort, avec deux de ses doigts, tentant de la sentir autant qu'il le pouvait autour de lui alors qu'elle s'approchait pour faciliter sa progression.

La Née-Moldue et le Mangemort Sang-Pur se tenaient là, dans cette cellule désolée, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son corps comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il venait à la lâcher. Lucius laissait son instinct le guider, alors qu'elle répondait à chacune de ses caresses. Elle soutint d'abord son regard, savourant ce contact, profondément ancrés l'un en l'autre, autant que ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle-même, mais le plaisir devint peu à peu trop puissant, et ses paupières se refermèrent alors que sa tête basculait en arrière en un gémissement étouffé.

Pour Lucius, ce fût comme si ses doigts n'avaient réellement rien ressenti jusqu'à ce moment là, comme si chaque sensation, chaque geste qu'il avait pu percevoir jusqu'alors n'avait été qu'une répétition, qu'une préparation pour cet instant là, comme si chaque parcelle de vie convergeait vers le bout de ses doigts, lui permettant alors de ressentir toute l'ampleur de ce toucher. Son humide désir était comme la première rosée de la Création, sa chair, le premier fruit du Jardin d'Eden. Ses doigts le ressentaient, son âme s'en nourrissait.

Il glissait sur son clitoris, l'encerclant à nouveau, si parfaitement, absorbant par le passage de ses doigts, l'épaisse humidité qui suintait d'elle.

- Je veux que tu viennes. Je veux te sentir venir, t'entendre venir.

Ses pensées furent prononcées à haute voix.

Elle gémit. De désespoir, sa tête retomba en arrière. Ce n'était pas sensé se produire.

- Me laisseras-tu ? Me laisseras-tu te faire jouir ?

Il murmurait ses mots au creux de son oreille, d'un voix rauque, teintée de désespoir.

Elle détourna la tête, grimaçant contre son manque de contrôle, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous le coup du plaisir grandissant, qui naissait au creux d'elle-même, son monde totalement centré vers cet homme et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

- Détestez-vous encore les Nés-Moldus ?

- Oui… siffla -t'il.

Ses doigts s'échinaient contre son chair, tantôt doucement, tantôt brutalement.

- Venez pour moi à présent…

Elle résista en secouant la tête.

- Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Me détestez-vous encore ?

Tout d'abord, il ne répondit pas, alors que ses doigts s'activaient encore sur elle. Mais elle rouvrit ses yeux, les verrouillant aux siens.

- Non

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, presqu'en état de choc alors qu'elle implosait. Elle jouit si profondément qu'elle agrippa instinctivement son épaule pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le plaisir traversa son corps alors qu'elle se tenait toujours debout face à lui, incitant son nom à s'échapper de ses lèvres en un soupir rauque.

- Lucius…

Jamais contact, vue et son ne procurèrent à Lucius Malefoy, un bonheur aussi parfait.

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau bouger, elle s'éloigna et sortir de la cellule en silence.

**Douzième Semaine**

Elle revint la semaine suivante. Ils avaient tout les deux à attendre, patientant au cœur de ce désespoir impatient.

Cette fois, rien n'était prévu à l'avance, pas de semblant prolongé de protocole formel. Le désir emporta toutes les autres émotions lorsqu'elle entra dans la cellule. Ils en voulaient tellement de l'autre que ç'en devenait douloureux. Mais encore une fois, ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce qui avait été convenu. Hermione entra, déposa ses affaires au sol et le regarda.

- Je vais vous prendre dans ma bouche.

Un instant, elle se surprit de sa propre candeur. Un instant seulement.

Lucius en avait presque trébuché. Oui, oh oui, s'il vous plaît, sublime créature…

Il hocha la tête rapidement, furtivement. Hermione n'hésita pas à poser sa question. Elle s'approcha de lui, rassurée qu'il soutienne son regard, puis parla enfin.

- Avez-vous des remords quand à la façon dont vous m'avez traité dans le passé ?

Lucius cilla. Il ne put refréner son geste. En lisant dans ses pensées, elle aurait pu lire l'honnêteté sans bornes qui y régnait.

- Oui

Hermione continua à le regarder, à regarder en lui. Il était sûr de lui, ses yeux brillèrent, un instant à peine avant qu'il ne cligne des paupières à nouveau. Elle déglutit.

Et presque sans qu'il ne le réalise, sa main glissa sur ses boutons alors que son pantalon s'ouvrait. Sans relâcher son regard, elle plaça sa verge déjà dure dans sa main, le menant déjà à cet état de plénitude si désiré.

Puis, sans un sourire, mais avec une totale détermination, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, approchant son corps du sien.

Lucius darda son regard vers elle, pour apercevoir ses lèvres entr'ouvertes. Puis avec la sensualité et l'exhaustivité qui l'accablaient, elle le glissa dans sa bouche.

Rien ne comptait. Azkaban n'avait plus d'importance. La douleur du divorce fut oublié, l'humiliation du procès, la culpabilité : tout disparut. Rien ne comptait à l'expression d'être à l'intérieur de la bouche de cette femme.

Elle était si humide et si chaude, qu'il aurait voulu rester comme ça éternellement. Et puis elle contracta ses joues autour de lui, alors qu'il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Lucius ouvrit la bouche, et un son de pur libération jaillit de lui, se répercutant en travers de sa poitrine. Sa main descendit et se resserra autour de ses cheveux, la maintenant près de lui. Elle ne se cambra pas. Sa tête se déplaçait maintenant, sur toute sa longueur, plongeant sa langue au creux de sa fente, en goutant son désir délicatement salé. Il avait reçu bien plus de fellations qu'il n'aurait pu en compter, et les avait reçu de ses partenaires sans même le demander, mais à présent…

La bouche de cette femme ainsi que sa langue lui avaient été révélatrices. Sentir sa main sur sa nuque l'avait relaxé alors qu'il se livrait à elle. S'offrir ainsi à elle, allait bien au-delà du simple plaisir sexuel, et pour une fois, il n'eut pas peur de se donner à elle.

-xxoOoxx-

Hermione avait oublié où elle était. L'endroit où elle se trouvait, bien que délabré, n'avait plus aucune influence sur elle. Son seul objectif, sa raison d'être en ce moment, était la longueur de cette homme, dur dans sa bouche. Cet homme. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré le goût et la sensation ressentie par le touché de quelque chose jusqu'alors. Si ne pas s'arrêter de le sucer, de le lécher, pouvait le nettoyer du passé, elle l'aurait fait. Alors que ses lèvres aspiraient et que sa langue glissait sur lui, elle s'imprégnait de son goût, le dévorait, suçant encore et encore.

-xxoOoxx-

Bien qu'il eut encore envie de prolonger l'expérience, la montée inexorable du plaisir commença à s'affirmer pour Lucius, le resserrement de son aine, le brouillard flou de son esprit qui s'épaississait rapidement, alors qu'il gémissait de désespoir.

- Non… Je ne peux pas m'arrêter… Je vais venir… Je vais venir…

Il tenta de la repousser, mais elle continuait toujours de sucer, si divinement, que ses propres forces venaient à lui manquer. Lucius était désespéré, pris entre la raison et le ravissement, entre son propre égoïsme et son besoin d'ordre surréaliste.

Il s'agrippa plus fortement à elle.

- Hermione

Elle leva les yeux, choquée d'entendre son propre nom, sa bouche se détendit autour de son membre rigide, de sa queue gonflée.

Lucius saisit l'occasion et se recula, titubant au milieu de la pièce en un gémissement de douleur, et se débrouilla pour s'effondrer sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

Hermione le regarda, l'incrédulité se peignait, transparente et évidente, sur son visage, alors que ses yeux semblaient humides.

- Vous ne m'en avez pas privé… pourquoi devriez-vous vous en priver ?

Ses yeux se refermèrent et il se détourna d'elle.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Quand il revint vers elle, elle avait disparu.

**Treizième Semaine**

Elle n'était pas venue.

De la lumière perçant à travers sa cellule, provenant de la fenêtre étroite, Lucius pouvait déduire qu'il était bien plus tard, que l'heure à laquelle elle venait habituellement. Ce moment semblait être déjà passé depuis des heures. Il était, aussi sombre et humide que les murs qui l'entouraient. Il avait passé toute la semaine à désespérer, ne rêvant que d'elle. Elle hantait ses songes. En eux, il était avec elle, l'embrassait, la goutait, il était en elle. Quelque chose serait toujours là pour les séparer, pour l'éloigner de lui, pour les éloigner tout court, pas elle, ni lui, mais une force invisible qui les forçait à se refuser l'un à l'autre.

Et à présent, même ses rêves en étaient teintés. Mais s'il se retrouvait condamné à rester là, éveillé, sans espoir de la revoir, il ferait mieux de se précipiter la tête la première contre un des murs de pierre de sa cellule.

Puis il y eut un bruit et la porte s'ouvrit.

Malefoy se releva lentement, s'attendant à voir débarquer le gardien, lui apportant du pain et le bouillon transparent qu'il faisait passer pour de la soupe.

Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Hermione. Jamais il ne connut plus puissant soulagement.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle le regarda fixement, bougeant à peine. Et puis, juste derrière elle, apparut Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione entra enfin dans la salle. Ses yeux étaient brillants, différents mais brillants. Son cœur s'accéléra.

- Pourquoi est-il ici ?

La présence du ministre ici, fit naitre différentes émotions en lui : le ressentiment d'abord - c'était leur moment privilégié, à tout les deux, à personne d'autre - et la jalousie - il ne voulait aucun autre homme près d'elle.

- Mr Malefoy, commença -t'elle en souriant, de ce même sourire doux qu'il avait déjà aperçut auparavant. Le ministre a des nouvelles pour vous.

- Malefoy…

Shacklebolt s'avança. Peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, Lucius avait toujours eu envie de lui en coller une.

- Le Magenmagot s'est réuni la semaine dernière. Ils ont étudié votre cas à nouveau en considérant l'aide que vous nous avez apporté dernièrement. En étroite collaboration avec Miss Granger, donc l'avis nous est très important, il a été décidé que vous ne constituiez plus une menace pour la société. De par vos crimes passés, nous surveillerons attentivement vos diverses activités mais … vous allez être relâché d'Azkaban immédiatement.

Lucius commença à se balancer inconsciemment, alors que la cellule autour de lui se mettait à tourner. Dans un premier temps, en regardant Hermione, il faillit se détourner de Shacklebolt pour décliner son offre. Sortir d'ici sous-entendait mettre fin à ces instants avec elle, à ces moments de pur bonheur hebdomadaire.

Mais alors qu'il l'observait, il remarqua qu'elle souriait, si parfaitement, de façon si ouverte et enjouée, que la véracité des propos de Shacklebolt s'imposa alors à lui, s'installant chaleureusement dans son âme.

- Je pense avoir besoin d'un moment pour m'asseoir.

- Bien sûr, je sais que c'est très soudain. Vous devez remercier Miss Granger pour cela. Pour l'instant, vous retournerez à votre domicile et y resterez, jusqu'à que des structures plus appropriées soient mises en place, mais comme vos terres s'étendent plus loin que la plupart des petits pays européens, ça ne devrait pas être un soucis.

Shacklebolt sourit de son propre humour. Personne d'autre ne le fit.

- Il y a encore quelques formalités administratives à régler. Ces parchemins sont vos papiers de libération. Vous devez signer ici, s'il vous plait.

Lucius regarda les documents, les lu rapidement. Ils étaient tous en ordre. Il les signa distraitement de sa main tremblante et rugueuse.

- Je… Drago sait-il que je vais revenir ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui, cherchant son regard

- Il n'est pas là pour le moment, mais a été mis au courant de votre libération. Quelqu'un va rester un moment avec vous pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre.

- Qui ? Qui est-ce ?

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, et son sourire était aussi vivifiant que le contact de sa chair ou la vue de sa nudité.

- Moi

Il voulut l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé. Il le souhaita tellement fort, qu'il en oublia la présence de Shacklebolt dans la pièce. Mais Hermione semblait avoir ressenti le changement d'atmosphère car elle se recula rapidement.

- Malefoy vous êtes libre… Comme elle vient de vous le dire, Miss Granger va rester avec vous. Personnellement, j'aurais suggéré quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle semble assez heureuse de le faire. J'aimerais qu'il lui soit donné une chambre placée à une distance suffisante de la votre. Vous savez sans doute à quel point s'étend le Manoir Malefoy, Hermione ? J'imagine que vous apprécierez son exploration. Assurez-vous qu'il soit mis à sa disposition, tout ce dont elle aura besoin, Malefoy. Vous risquez un certain traumatisme, une semaine environ après votre libération, Miss Granger assurera donc la communication entre vous et le Ministère, afin que vous soyez pris en charge. C'est tout.

Shacklebolt jaugea une dernière fois Malefoy, d'un regard dépourvu de toute chaleur, ou de toute générosité.

- Vous êtes libre.

Malefoy se leva, ses jambes fonctionnaient à peine. Il observa la cellule qui l'avait abrité durant ces trois longues années. Il ne ressenti rien à son égard : aucun remord, ni aucun soulagement de la quitter, tout simplement rien.

- Je n'ai aucun bien à emporter.

- Mr Malefoy si vous êtes prêt… vous pouvez venir avec moi

La voix d'Hermione était si peu intime. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ? Avec elle, il pouvait tout faire.

Lentement, laissant délibérément ses pas marquer le sol, il la suivit en dehors de la cellule.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon je suis totalement impardonnable j'en suis consciente  
J'ai eu quelques petits soucis d'ordre scolaire ces derniers temps qui ne m'ont pas faciliter les choses  
Puis j'ai rencontré mon propre Lucius Malefoy, ce qui m'a ... disons obnubilé pendant assez de temps pour me mettre à la bourre dans toutes mes publications ( rire )  
Je vous embrasse fort et espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit ( gros ) retard  
La suite ne devrait pas tarder, à bas les rythmes de post^^  
Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais remercier **Diane37, Miss-Svetlana-Black, Aurelie Malefoy, Maximilien, Mane-Jei et xxShimyxx. **

**Et bien entendu une salve d'applaudissement pour ma beta chérie, AmyKey, qui me supporte depuis des semaines, moi, mes problèmes relationnels et ma folie coutumière =D  
**

****Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Le transplanage n'avait pas été jugé approprié pour le transport de prisonniers récemment libérés. Ainsi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un des plus fiers Sang-Purs fut donc ramené à son domicile depuis Azkaban en voiture moldue. Certes, ce fut dans une des Rolls Royce du Ministère mais ce n'était que parce-que leur connaissance de l'automobile moldue se révélait être pour le moins archaïque_ : _Pour eux, mis à part les Rolls Royce, il n'y avait aucune autre voiture de luxe.

C'était une grande voiture. Ainsi, durant le voyage, Hermione prit place en face de Lucius alors qu'un fonctionnaire du Ministère se tenait également près d'eux, pour veiller à ce que Malefoy ne tente pas d'évasion. Il allait être astreint à une libération sous surveillance jusqu'à qu'un autre protocole soit mise en place. Personne ne parlait. Le garde officiel, lèvres serrées et tendues, garda la tête baissée tout le trajet, parcourant du regard un parchemin, se raclant sèchement la gorge à intervalle régulier.

Hermione attira l'attention de Lucius et lui sourit. Elle remarqua que les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le paysage derrière la fenêtre de la voiture.

Le voyage dura plusieurs heures, mais heureusement, passa rapidement pour Lucius et Hermione, bien trop immergés dans cette euphorie de liberté retrouvée, dans cette conscience de la présence de l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lucius demeura un instant dans l'allée, observant l'imposante immensité de son ancestrale demeure. Sa vue était si familière, il s'en était langui dans de bien sombres moments, mais alors qu'il était de retour, il éprouvait l'étrange impression d'être présent sans s'y trouver réellement. Il se retourna immédiatement vers Hermione : à sa vue, le vide sembla s'être soudainement rempli. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, lui offrant la chaleur de son propre corps. Il sentit ses doigts l'effleurer. Si le fonctionnaire n'avait pas été là, il aurait prit sa main.

Une fois que l'employé eut vérifié que la Manoir était sûr, il s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

Ils se tenaient dans le couloir. Hermione avait allumé quelques bougies afin de dissiper au mieux les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils étaient plongés. Elle marcha lentement vers Lucius.

- Et nous sommes là. Libres. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.

Une secousse de panique le traversa.

- Était-ce cela ?

- Était-ce quoi ?

- Ce que nous avions ?

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je voulais soulager vos souffrances. Vous donner quelque chose pour vous aider à faire passer le temps.

- N'était-ce que cela ?

Elle braqua son regard au loin.

- Au début, oui…

- Et à la fin ?

Pour la première fois, il détecta une certaine forme d'incertitude en elle. Mais vis-à-vis de quoi ? Ses émotions ou les siennes ? Hermione se détourna, regardant distraitement autour d'elle.

- Possédez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? L'employé m'a montré une chambre tout à l'heure. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suppose que vous…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer une seule autre parole, il avait attrapé son poignet, l'attirant vers lui, la plaquant contre son corps puissant.

Ils furent un instant tous deux en état de choc, leurs regards voltigeaient, se fuyaient, se cherchaient, en quête d'explication, en quête d'approbation. Puis sa main droite vint prendre son visage en coupe, son pouce glissa sur sa joue. Son autre main s'éleva pour faire de même.

- Libérez-moi

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir bien compris ses dernières paroles.

- Vous êtes libre. Vous ne retournerez pas là-bas.

Il intensifia sa prise, ses yeux brûlaient.

- Libérez-moi de cet arrangement. Je vous veux. Je vous veux sans avoir besoin de négociations, d'offres, de conditions. Je vous veux, totalement, complètement, et je ferais tout ce que je dois faire pour vous garder.

- Lucius…

Hermione le regardait, ardemment.

- Vous avez été si pure, si parfaite, dans votre comportement, dans vos attentes, que je n'oserais pas, je ne le ferais pas, sauf si vous décidez de me libérer. Et je sens en vous la même hésitation, elle est tellement, tellement belle, parfaite créature. Mais… je n'irais pas plus loin sur cette voie… J'ai besoin de votre accord… J'ai besoin de vous, et je vous veux entièrement. Je vous en prie, désirez-moi de la même façon…

Elle pleurait, tentant vainement d'étouffer ses sanglots, et une larme s'écoula de ses grands yeux bruns.

- Oui.

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

- Je vous libère.

Pendant un instant, il sembla reculer, trop intimidé par la puissance de ses paroles. Elle pouvait ressentir les battements de leurs deux cœurs. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens et, lentement, Lucius baissa la tête et l'embrassa.

Hermione n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette façon, presque religieusement. La douceur chaude de sa bouche était si sincère qu'elle en sanglotait contre ses lèvres. Parmi tous les instants passés ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches que pendant ce baiser, n'avaient en fait jamais osé l'espérer, même si tout deux en avaient rêvé plus d'une fois.

Et alors qu'il la tenait, du bout des doigts, la serrant contre lui, ce fût seulement en cet instant qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle le désirait, pas seulement par envie ou convoitise, non elle désirait tout de lui, son corps, son esprit, son âme. Les préoccupations persistances au sujet de son passé, de son caractère, déjà atténuées au cours des dernières semaines, semblaient avoir été éradiquées par ce baiser. Les lèvres de Lucius se firent plus pressantes, alors qu'elle sentait sa langue glisser contre la sienne, provisoirement dans un premier temps, ne voulant pas s'imposer. Mais sa bouche entr'ouverte lui offrit l'encouragement tant attendu alors qu'il approfondissait sa caresse, la chaleur humide qui l'habitait, dérobant tout ce qu'elle contenait. Elle soupira lorsqu'il éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, afin de poursuivre ses baisers au creux de son cou. Elle le maintenait tout contre sa peau.

- Je vous libère, mon amour. Je vous veux. Je suis vôtre Lucius. Je m'offre à vous Lucius. Je m'offre entièrement à vous…

Ce fut Hermione qui atteint ses vêtements en premier. Toujours près de la porte, perdue au cœur de l'interminable étendue du couloir, elle dégagea ses épaules de sa veste, le même vêtement en lambeaux qu'elle l'avait vu porter à la prison. Il tomba au sol en un bruissement sourd. Leurs baisers étaient devenus constants, moins approfondis, mais persistants et nécessaires. Il évoluaient dans la maison, vers l'escalier, ils marchaient à mesure que leurs vêtements s'éparpillaient au sol sur leur passage, comme si la force de leur désir l'imposait à leurs propres corps.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours. S'exposer ainsi à lui aurait pu sembler brutal et cru, pourtant ce n'était que nouveauté, innocence et amour. Leurs baisers étaient empreints d'une si puissante candeur qu'ils se sentaient redevenir jeunes. Ils montèrent l'escalier sans même s'en rendre compte, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur son lit qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient nus.

Hermione prit un instant pour imprégner son esprit de la vision qu'il lui offrait. Après trois ans de prison, il était maigre, mais toujours fin et musclé. Pâle, sa peau luisait à la lumière des bougies, alors qu'il se tenait là devant elle, les yeux fixés sur elle, allongée sur son lit.

-xxoOoxx-

Il était de retour dans sa propre maison après une absence de trois ans, mais Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas pris un seul instant pour regarder autour de lui. Il l'avait conduit dans la plus grande chambre d'ami, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle. Et maintenant, elle était couchée, nue devant lui, loin de la poussière terne et stérile et des murs sombres à la rigidité angulaire de sa cellule, allongée au creux de soie rouge et verte, de velours, d'or, de courbes et de douceur. Elle semblait avoir été faite pour être dans cette maison. Elle était destinée à être là, avec lui. Et il était destiné à être en elle.

Hermione, étendue sur le lit, sentait les luxueux matériaux sous elle. Mais elle observait également avec attention l'homme se tenait devant elle, sa verge dressée, large et dure. Ramenant ses jambes contre son ventre, elle l'invitait en elle.

Lucius ne pouvait plus attendre et n'avait pas à le faire. Elle n'avait demandé aucune information, n'avait posé aucune question. Sa seule demande, silencieuse mais presque palpable était qu'il vienne en elle.

Il s'approcha, se mit rapidement à genoux sur le lit. Tenant sa queue rigide au creux de sa paume, il se plaça à son entrée, humide et ouverte pour lui et la pénétra.

Après le premier grognement de plaisir qui leur échappa, ils se turent. Il la remplissait totalement. Parfaitement étiré au creux d'elle-même. Lucius s'appuya davantage sur elle, alors qu'elle semblait apprécier la sensation du poids de son corps sur le sien. Elle dégagea ses mains de son étreinte, apposant délicatement ses doigts sur le bas de son dos, puis lentement, commença à redessiner ses muscles tendus par le désir.

Hermione regarda à nouveau ses yeux, ils étaient d'un gris aussi brillants qu'ils le lui avaient parus dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Mais à présent, elle pouvait se pencher vers lui, dénuée des faux-semblants de la bienséance et du masque d'indifférence qu'elle arborait alors.

- Lucius, murmura-t'elle. Faites moi l'amour…

C'en était presque trop pour lui. Le contraste entre la vie qu'il menait la veille et celle qui était la sienne aujourd'hui semblait faire des ravages dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, dans l'espoir d'endiguer la vague de perplexité qui s'abattait sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il pensa à sa verge, nichée dans la chaleur profonde de cette femme, cette femme qui l'avait rencontré alors qu'il se trouvait au plus bas et qui l'avait sorti de l'obscurité vide dans laquelle il avait plongé, il parvint à se calmer, et commença ses poussées au cœur de son ventre.

Lucius bougeait à l'intérieur d'Hermione, en de profondes mais attentionnées poussées. Après tout ce temps, il craint un instant d'avoir oublié tout ce qui avait été si naturel pour lui. Mais alors qu'Hermione se resserrait autour de lui, envoyant dans tout son corps un délicieux frisson de plaisir, il réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait plus à son écoute, qu'à celle de n'importe qui au monde, qu'il voulait lui montrer tout ce dont un homme était véritablement capable.

Elle rapprocha leur corps, afin qu'il puisse effleurer son clitoris à chacune de ses poussées. Mais elle était si heureuse, si ravie par la profonde adoration émanant de lui qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme.

Les préliminaires avaient en quelque sorte commencé plusieurs semaines auparavant, alors qu'elle lui montrait ses seins pour la première fois, ainsi il ne pouvait décemment attendre plus longtemps. Hermione vint alors, rapidement, et totalement, son plaisir amplifié, marqué par un profond soupir. Alors qu'il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, ses yeux qui se révulsaient, sa merveilleuse bouche entr'ouverte en un O d'émerveillement, Lucius se consuma en elle. Le plaisir s'empara de lui, si puissant, qu'il grogna sous la force de l'impact, s'étonnant lui-même. Son orgasme pouvait encore se faire sentir, comme le prouvait sa verge brûlante, alors que son esprit semblait se brouiller, perdu dans une nuée diaphane de pure joie. Il jouissait encore dans son ventre, après qu'elle se soit calmée, les dernières gouttes de sa semence se rependant au cœur de la perfection de son corps.

Pendant un certain temps, il se coucha au-dessus d'elle, répartissant son poids pour ne pas lui causer d'inconfort, plongeant dans son regard brûlant.

Elle laissa d'abord le silence prendre possession de leurs corps, puis après quelques instants, se releva et l'embrassa, un baiser empreint de pur consentement.

- Bienvenue à la maison, murmura-t-elle.

A ces paroles, encore ancré à elle, il s'endormit.

* * *

Et voila. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je redoute ! J'aime tellement cette histoire

Bref a très bientôt

Giselle Cobra Levy


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**  
**Pour m'excuser de mes précédents retards, je tente de me rattraper en vous poster rapidement la suite ( et fin ) de cette traduction, voilà le 7ème et dernier chapitre de L'Arrangement.**

**Javoue être très triste de "quitter" cette histoire, mais en même temps très heureuse d'avoir réussi a la finir :p**

**Je voudrais d'abord remercier : Mane-Jei, DrayD, Aurelie Malefoy, Aliopatre et K pour leurs reviews**  
**Bref bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy en avait presque oublié ce qu'était le sommeil : le véritable sommeil, celui qui imprègne si profondément votre corps et votre esprit que vous en oubliez votre nature temporelle, celui dans lequel vous vous enveloppez avec tellement de force qu'il guérit et répare mieux vos blessures que le feraient des mois de traitement.

La guérison de Lucius se poursuivit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Hermione Granger allongée à côté de lui.

Elle se tenait là, le calme incarné, mais semblait être réveillée depuis bien longtemps déjà, le regardant fixement.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'étira, s'allongea sur le dos en fléchissant ses muscles qui, durant trois longues années, s'étaient éveillés rigides et résistants. Ce matin pourtant, il ne ressentit rien de plus que la lourde léthargie qui avait emporté ses membres durant son sommeil.

- Est-ce bon d'être de retour ? demanda –t-elle.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

- Vous êtes encore là. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

Sa question n'était pas une accusation, une simple curiosité, il ne comprenait véritablement pas.

- Parce que je le veux, parce que vous semblez le vouloir également, parce-que c'est le meilleur endroit où être … Et puis, c'est également l'avis du Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione sourit.

Il se pencha, l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est une chambre magnifique, déclara-t-elle.

- Vous trouvez ?

Pour un homme ayant été privé d'espace et de forme, il aurait pu sembler désespéré de vouloir s'abreuver de toute la beauté qui l'entourait, pourtant Lucius ne pouvait éloigner son regard de la femme couchée près de lui. Il lui faudrait de nombreux mois avant de parvenir à retrouver un semblant de vie normale, mais pour l'instant, elle représentait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son esprit était cependant tourmenté. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte. Elle le haïssait. Elle devait le haïr. Néanmoins il ne pouvait rien lire d'autre que de la bonté et de l'approbation sur son visage. Tout à coup, presque désespérément, il se saisit d'elle, ses mains crispés sur son dos, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, laissant ses cheveux l'étouffer.

- Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose, dit-il alors que sa voix résonnait contre sa propre gorge.

- Allez-y, répondit-elle en caressant son dos de ses doigts, soulignant la finesse de ses os à travers sa peau.

- Pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire, pour tout ce que j'ai pu représenter pour vous dans le passé… Je vous demande pardon.

Hermione ferma les yeux fort, très fort, geste invisible que Lucius ne remarqua pas.

Elle lui avait accordé son pardon la première fois qu'elle avait vu son regard, transparent de crainte, lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ses seins. Elle lui avait pardonné une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il avait utilisé chaque once de force de son corps meurtri pour s'empêcher de se déverser dans sa main, la première fois qu'elle l'avait tenu contre sa paume. Elle l'avait complètement pardonné le jour où il l'avait menée à l'orgasme le plus bouleversant de douceur qu'elle ait pu un jour imaginer, debout dans cette cellule de prison.

Et à présent qu'elle sentait chaque parcelle de son corps maigre et famélique contre elle, avide de son humanité, avide de son âme, elle lui pardonnait toute sa vie.

Hermione ramena sa tête vers elle, avec la plus grande douceur, forçant leurs regards à se rencontrer à nouveau.

- C'est le cas. Je vous pardonne, Lucius.

Ils s'embrassèrent, frénétiquement cette fois, accentuant la douleur causée par cette proximité si soudaine. Mordillant ses lèvres, il incita sa bouche à s'ouvrir, plongeant sa langue dans cette chaleur humide qu'elle lui offrait alors.

S'il n'avait pas été imposant, il aurait pu la pénétrer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, mais dès l'instant où l'extrémité de son membre força le passage de sa chair, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Elle l'incita à poursuivre son ascension, et bientôt ils se déplacèrent à nouveau ensemble, adoptant ce rythme naturel, presqu'instinctif.

Leur baiser devint violent alors qu'ils désiraient tous deux que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais : il s'étiolerait au moment où le septième ciel serait atteint. Ainsi, ils se déplaçaient lentement, profitant tout simplement de la sensation de leurs corps imbriqués. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur désir, ils jouirent fortement, profondément, ensemble, leurs corps partageant ces secondes de plaisir_._

Plus tard, allongés ensemble, les mots vinrent naturellement lorsque leurs respirations se furent calmées. Lucius se tourna vers elle, alors qu'une expression de désarroi qu'ils connaissaient tous deux apparaissait sur ses traits.

- Nous n'avons jamais discuté de la façon dont tout cela est arrivé.

- Non, sourit-elle. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Si nous y avions réfléchi, peut-être serait-ce devenu trop… confus.

- Vous réalisez que je suis bien plus heureux d'être avec vous que d'être ici tout court, non ?

- Mais si vous étiez toujours là-bas, pensez-vous que nous en serions là tous les deux ?

- En fait, je pense que rien n'aurait pu empêcher que cela ne se produise, mais cela aurait été différent. Nous aurions toujours à respecter les termes de notre… arrangement.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser à jamais. Hermione passa sa jambe sur lui, se pencha. Mais avait-elle commencé à l'étouffer d'adoration qu'elle se recula avec un doux rictus.

- Je veux prendre un bain.

- Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous souhaitez. Mais je dois en prendre un également.

Elle sourit.

- Vous aviez une bassine dans votre cellule.

- C'est exact. Et deux douches froides par semaine.

- Quel luxe, ironisa Hermione alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient une nouvelle fois. Venez, je vais prendre un bain avec vous. Et puis, je veux vous brosser les cheveux.

Sa bouche tressaillit, la rejoignant dans son apparent bonheur.

- Un bain… j'avais oublié ce que c'était…

- Peut-être préfériez-vous le prendre seul ?

Hermione s'apprêta à se lever, lui accordant quelques instants de solitude, mais Lucius agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- Non pas du tout. Vous pouvez venir.

Hermione hocha la tête, repoussa les couvertures et se leva du lit. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur elle, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bains.

Avec un soupir, Lucius se laissa retomber en arrière, le regard dans le vide_. _Elle lui manquait déjà, tout comme il s'était langui d'elle, chaque semaine après qu'elle ait refermé derrière elle la lourde porte de sa prison, s'éloignant de lui à la fin de chaque visite hebdomadaire.

Alors que son esprit se calmait enfin, il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était la chambre d'ami principale. Il avait instinctivement prit Hermione ici. Il n'avait plus partagé le lit de Narcissa, à sa demande, peu de temps après son premier retour d'Azkaban. Il avait choisit cette chambre, bien qu'il peinait à se rappeler les rares moments où il était venu. Or, alors que son esprit se clarifiait, il réalisa à quel point ce choix avait été judicieux. La pièce était décorée d'un mobilier luxuriant, pas criard, plutôt riche et reposant comme un nid de velours et de soie bordeaux, façonné par un de ces magnifiques oiseaux exotiques qui peuplaient les lointaines contrées d'Afrique.

Il faudrait de nombreuses semaines à Lucius avant qu'il ne recommence à apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie, hormis Hermione ; mais au cœur du silence de la solitude, alors que le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant résonnait depuis la salle de bains, ses yeux se contentaient de ce qu'ils observaient.

La porte s'ouvrit, Hermione en émergea, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle était encore nue et Lucius ressentit immédiatement son aine se contracter à nouveau. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim alors que la cuisine devait sans doute regorger de jambon, fromage, fruits, en somme plus de nourriture qu'il n'avait dû en voir depuis des années. Il n'avait pas envie de réessayer ses anciens vêtements, ni de jeter le vieux manteau qu'il portait presque chaque jour depuis trois ans déjà. L'envie et le désir humain semblaient s'être éteints en lui, mais pas la luxure. Elle s'était réveillée à l'instant où _elle_ était entrée dans sa cellule, et où _elle_ avait commencé à l'utiliser. Elle l'avait utilisé à son avantage et avait ainsi orchestré son ineffable guérison. Il la voulait toujours, à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble, craignant qu'elle s'évanouisse s'il ne se trouvait pas au cœur d'elle-même.

- Le bain est prêt !

Elle sourit, rampant sur le lit jusqu'à lui. Il la laissa lui prendre la main et le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bains.

A l'instant où Lucius se laissa glisser dans le bain, il eut comme l'impression d'être happé, consumé par la terre elle-même, comme attiré en son cœur brûlant. Ce sentiment d'impuissance totale fut remplacé par un certain confort, sachant que peu importe ce qui se passerait, il était sûr à présent d'être en sécurité. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il était au creux d'un cocon chaud et apaisant et se savait hors de danger. Il avait laissé la femme le guider, chose totalement anormale pour lui, se livrant entièrement à un être qu'il aurait habituellement dominé. Hermione était assise derrière lui dans la grande baignoire et l'attirait vers elle. Il sentit le bruissement calme des bulles de bain éclatant sous le poids de son corps alors qu'il s'appuyait sur elle. Les boucles brunes de son bassin le chatouillaient, la courbe de ses seins épousèrent la carrure de son dos. Il ferma les yeux, et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans cette chaleur qui l'entourait.

Il remarqua à peine qu'elle le lavait, le nettoyant soigneusement et minutieusement de toute la crasse due à son incarcération. Il s'en rendit compte seulement à l'instant où elle commença à lui laver les cheveux. Ses doigts frottaient et massaient son cuir chevelu, le plongeant dans un état léthargique, une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'elle le lavait, elle se mit à fredonner un air. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette chanson, mais n'en avait aucun souvenir distinct. L'odeur de lavande du shampoing flottait dans l'air, lui offrant paix et contentement. Elle chantait toujours, l'apaisant en le massant, le débarrassant de toute cette tension ayant infiltrée son cerveau durant ses années de solitude.

C'en était presque trop, mais il n'aurait pu supporter qu'elle s'arrête. Il réalisa alors ce qui l'indisposait, le faisait presque souffrir : c'était l'odeur. Le capiteux et puissant parfum de son shampoing et de son savon était bien trop fort, ses sens se pouvaient y faire face après des années de privations sensorielles. Il fit cependant semblant de rien mais une fois qu'elle lui eut rincé les cheveux - ce qui eut au moins le mérite d'atténuer la panique qui s'était emparé de lui - il se dépêcha de sortir du bain.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il se calma et pu profiter du plaisir de sécher ses cheveux. Son elfe de maison le faisait toujours avant la guerre et Azkaban. A l'aide d'un _Calidus Spirantia, _sa baguette souffla un jet d'air chaud en direction de ses cheveux, comme une sorte de sèche-cheveux moldu.

Une fois qu'ils furent secs, l'odeur était moins puissante, flottant simplement dans l'air autour de lui, sensuellement parfumée : lavande. Un souvenir s'imposa alors à lui : sa mère, douce et silencieuse, qui en plaçait toujours une branche à côté de son lit pour l'aider à s'endormir. Lavande. Toujours lavande.

Lucius s'apprêta à attraper une brosse à cheveux.

- Laissez-moi le faire.

Avant qu'il ait pu l'amener à ses cheveux, Hermione avait déjà passé ses doigts autour du manche. Il la regarda. Elle venait d'apparaître en sautillant près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Cela vous dérange ? continua-t-elle en douceur, mais il secoua la tête.

Hermione put enfin mettre en œuvre ce dont elle avait eu envie lors de sa toute première visite à Azkaban.

Elle débuta lentement, démêlant les nœuds qui s'étaient formés, s'excusant lorsqu'elle tirait trop fort par erreur. Mais bientôt, la brosse se mit à courir librement dans ses cheveux, tirant malicieusement sur quelques mèches, avant de glisser sur toute la longueur de sa chevelure. Tout le stress accumulé en lui semblait s'être évaporé à mesure que cette femme, attentive et attentionnée, s'occupait de le laver. Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la première fois où elle s'était débarrassée de sa chemise dans sa cellule. Elle prenait à présent soin de lui avec la même franchise, la même clarté.

Hermione s'immergea dans le rythme de ses coups de brosse, en partant de ses racines pour descendre jusqu'aux fines boucles de ses pointes flottant librement sur son dos. Elle prenait son temps. Éliminant les quelques cheveux encore enchevêtrés, il se plaisait à ressentir le tiraillement ressenti lors de la progression de la brosse sur sa longue crinière. Sa chevelure brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis cette fois-là, chez Fleury & Bott. Et même après des années de négligence, ils étaient redevenu aussi magnifique qu'à cet époque, bouclant délicatement dans le creux de sa nuque.

Elle continua de le brosser, bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était véritablement nécessaire, passant sa main sur chaque mèche lissée après le passage de son peigne. L'envie de lui prodiguer ces caresses sommeillait en elle depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et à présent elle s'émerveillait simplement du contact de son corps se balançant contre le sien.

Elle fredonnait à nouveau. Lucius l'écoutait alors qu'elle poursuivait ses coups de brosse.

- Quelle est cette chanson ?

- Ce n'est pas une chanson sorcière

- Je m'en doutais

- Voulez-vous que j'arrête ?

- Non elle me plaît. Dites-moi ce que c'est.

- C'est une vieille chanson folklorique, à propos de la mer, et d'une cabane de pêcheurs que chantent habituellement les enfants… Ma mère me la chantait lorsqu'elle me donnait le bain, et mon père nous rejoignait parfois. Il avait une magnifique voix de basse. J'adorais ça.

- Chantez encore. Avec les paroles

Elle renifla, riant, l'air gênée.

- Allez-y, l'exhorta Lucius.

Doucement d'abord, plus embarrassée de lui montrer sa voix que de lui exposer sa nudité, Hermione se mit à chanter.

_"Dance to your Daddy, my little laddie_

_Dance to your Daddy, my little man_

_Thou shalt have a fish and thou shalt have a fin_

_Thou shalt have a codlin when the boat comes in_

_Thou shalt have a haddock baked in a pan_

_Dance to your Daddy, my little man_

_"Dance to your Daddy, my little laddie_

_Dance to your Daddy, my little man_

_When thou art a young boy, you must sing and play_

_Go along the shore and cast your shells away_

_Build yourself a castle, watch the tide roll in_

_Dance to your Daddy, my little man_

_There. Silly really."_

Lucius ne réagit pas. S'il avait fait, sa voix tremblante l'aurait trahi. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait chanter depuis trois ans. Et tout comme son sens du toucher s'était éveillé à l'instant où il avait ancré ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, son sens de l'ouïe semblait être réapparu à l'écoute de son chant. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment.

- Pouvez-vous continuer ?

Elle rit doucement.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Oui.

Hermione recommença la chanson et poursuivit avec le dernier couplet.

_"Dance to your Daddy, my little laddie_

_Dance to your Daddy, my little man_

_When thou art an old man, father to a son_

_Sing to him the old songs, sing of all you've done_

_Pass along the old ways, then let his song begin_

_Dance to your Daddy, my little man."_

Le regard de Lucius fut attiré par la photo encadrée sur la table de chevet. C'était son fils, et à cet instant là, il fut frappé par la puissance avec laquelle il lui avait manqué, à la fois comme un père mais aussi comme un homme. Et ici, Lucius était comme un enfant un nouveau, plus le père, mais le petit garçon entre les mains d'une femme qui représentait tout ce qu'il considérait comme lui étant inférieur.

Il n'avait plus honte ou peur de ce qu'il avait fait. Le temps passé à Azkaban et avec Voldemort avait épuisé son stock d'émotions. Et à présent il se sentait à l'aise, confiant envers l'avenir, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione plaça la brosse sur le couvre-lit, lui caressa encore les cheveux, un tendre sourire éclairant son visage. Lucius observait son reflet au travers du miroir qui leur faisait face.

- Vous avez seulement besoin de rester jusqu'à que le Ministère soit satisfait de ma conduite.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Êtes-vous en train de me jeter dehors Mr Malefoy ?

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre elle et ferma les yeux.

- Vous savez parfaitement que je veux rien de plus que de vous savoir ici chaque minute de chaque jour.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

- Cela a-t-il un sens pour vous ? demanda-t-il au milieu de ses baisers.

- Non, mais peu de choses ont un véritable sens dans ma vie.

- Je veux être à l'intérieur de vous, encore…

Ses mains glissèrent sous sa robe. Hermione tenta mollement de résister.

- Vous ne voulez pas revoir le reste de la maison ? Vous n'êtes pas revenu ici depuis trois ans…

- Cela peut attendre… J'ai attendu pour vous Hermione… Attendu et attendu…Je vous veux maintenant, aucun retard, aucune patience…

- Dans ce cas…

Elle se coucha, ramena ses jambes sur le lit, l'invitant auprès d'elle.

- Je suis ici.

Et alors qu'il poussait profondément au cœur d'elle, Lucius su qu'il ferait n'importe quoi afin qu'elle poursuive son séjour ici, avec lui.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voila, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs la fin de cette histoire  
Je réclama une hola, que dis-je, un triomphe d'applaudissement pour **Amy W Key, **Beta, Correctrice, Amie, Coach, Psy et Amatrice de Délires en tout genre. Ses corrections étaient a mourir de rire, rien que pour ça elle mérite le Palme d'Or de La Beta ( le discours ! le discours ! )  
Bref j'arrête de dire des conneries, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écourter cette aventure ( *mode dramatique on* ). Parce que honnêtement, avouons-le nous, nous sommes tous tomber amoureux(euse) de Lucius durant ses quelques chapitres.  
Adieu Lucius, Adieu Hermione...  
MAAAAIS (*mode pub on* ) vous pourrez nous retrouver très prochainement, Amy et Moi ( sous le pseudo des Caroncules Myrtiformes ) pour une nouvelle histoire ( de folles ) qui aura pour personnage principal un certain blondinet très chevelu et une certaine miss-je-sais-tout : je n'en dis pas plus...  
Je vous aime merci pour tout : Reviews Power Now !


End file.
